Chasing You, And Your Love
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Chapter 6 update:"Teme...sorot matamu adalah sorot mata kebencian pada kakakmu yang sesungguhnya. Jika kakakmu membencimu dan klanmu, maka sorot matanya akan sama denganmu. Namun yang ku lihat sorot mata kakakmu redup dan begitu lembut!" /dia tidak pernah sadar ada kesamaan matanya dengan mata Itachi, padahal dia sudah mengarungi kebencian dan membunuh banyak orang./ Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Title ** **: Chasing You, And Your Love.**

**Genre ** **: Advanture/romance.**

**Warning** **: Female Naruto, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer ** **: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing**** : SasuFemNaru.**

.

**Author's Note** **: yap, ane bikin cerita ini atas request dari Dwidobe-chan.**

**arigatou Dwi-chan udah mau request pada ane, gomen ne jika ini masih jelek, **

**karena ini fanfic advanture pertama ane dan Dwi-chan adalah readers pertama **

**yang request fanfic pada ane. Hohoho...serba pertama : ) #plak**

**.**

**Summary ** **: Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang ber-gender laki-laki. Tapi, pada saat pertarungan dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Dia menyuntikkan serum pelemah cakra, agar cakra Kyuubi melemah. Tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto menjadi perempuan. Naruto juga berusaha keras agar bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan membawa pulang cintanya ke Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **- Happy reading Minna-san –**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk di ruang Hokage. Sedangkan orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, kapten Yamato, dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka di panggil oleh Godaime Hokage untuk segera menuju kantornya.

" masuk...! " seru sang Hokage dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan mereka pun memasuki ruangan Hokage dan disitu ada juga Jiraiya sang Ero-sennin #plak#.

" sumimmasen Hokage-sama, ada apa anda memanggil team tujuh dan Yamato-san kemari? " sapa Kakashi selaku guru pembimbing team tujuh.

" Kalian masih ingat ingin membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali kan? " tanya Tsunade sang Hokage to the point.

" iya, baa-chan. Aku masih ingat. Kapan aku bisa mulai misi mencari Sasuke? " ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu mengenai sang Uchiha tersebut.

" Naruto, aku dapat informasi dari Anbu yang memata-matai orochimaru lalu mendengar percakapan mereka. 3 hari lagi Kabuto dan orochimaru akan ke perbatasan desa Konoha untuk melemahkan Kekkai desa kita. Entah apa yang mau dia ambil. Tapi Naruto, di saat jumlahnya hanya sedikit, kalian aku tugaskan membunuh Orochimaru agar kalian bisa lebih mudah membawa Sasuke kembali dan menunjukkan bahwa kalian kuat, dan Sasuke bisa tau jika menjadi kuat tidak perlu berguru pada Ular tua itu. " ucap Tsunade panjang lebar.

" aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian! " ucap Jiraiya sang petapa genit.

" tidak bisa, Jiraiya. melihat rencana Orochimaru, nampaknya dia ingin menyerang dan membobol desa seperti dulu. Oleh karena itu, aku dan kau menjaga desa disini dan melindungi penduduk jikalau Orochimaru berhasil menerobos desa. Soal Kyuubi, ada Yamato di sisinya. Jadi Naruto, aku percaya kau itu kuat untuk bisa membunuh Orochimaru bersama yang lain! " ucap Tsunade mempercayakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

" percaya padaku baa-chan, ini demi desa. Dan sebagai calon Hokage, aku harus melindungi desaku." Ucap Naruto tegas dan seulas senyum terukir di bibir sang Godaime hokage.

" sudahlah Naruto, jangan berisik. Lebih baik kita cepat ber-gegas. " ucap Sakura yang ingin segera menyudahi omongan Naruto. Dan mereka pun berangkat.

Di saat mereka semua berangkat, Sakura dan Naruto saling ngobrol.

" Sakura..." tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

" ada apa Naruto? " tanya Sakura yang sedikit heran dengan tatapan sendu dari Naruto.

" apakah kau masih menyukai Sasuke? " tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Naruto tau, Sakura dari dulu sangat mencintai Sasuke sehingga nekat ingin ikut bersama Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

" sebenarnya iya Naruto. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. " ucap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Sakura sudah tau Naruto menyukainya dari Sai. Dan itu membuat Sakura tidak enak dengan sahabatnya ini.

" kau salah Sakura. Aku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama tidak mencintaimu lagi. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya kemarin_ hihihihi..._ " jawab Naruto terkekeh. Memang benar dia baru menyadarinya kemarin setelah Sai menanyakan apakah dia menyukai Sakura dan dia menjawab dengan _' iya '_ karena dia pikir dia mencintai Sakura. Tapi dia salah, Dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Rival abadi sekaligus orang yang di cintainya. Namun hatinya pedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke.

" sou ka Naruto? Aku jadi lega, jadi aku tidak perlu cemas lagi. " kata Sakura sembari tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak melakukan misi dan sekarang Team tujuh dan kapten Yamato suda ada di perbatasan desa, sembari bersembunyi dan mengintai, apakah Orochimaru sudah datang atau belum untuk melemahkan kekkai desa Konoha.

_Srek...srek...srek..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah jam 1. Ya, itu kabuto dan orochimaru.

Para team Tujuh dan kapten Yamato pun berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" _khu...khu...khu..._sementara ini, aku akan melemahkan kekkai desa. Sehingga ketika aku menyerang kemari dan merebut Kyuubi, aku bisa dengan mudahnya memasuki desa ini. Di tambah, sebentar lagi waktunya untukku berganti tubuh dalm waktu 2 bulan ke depan, dan aku akan memakai tubuh sasuke hahahah..." tawa Orochimaru dengan rencana jahatnya.

" ya, tuan Orochimaru. Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk melemahkan cakra Kyuubi. " ucap Kabuto dengan seringaiannya.

" ya, dan takkan kubiarkan Akatsuki memiliki Kyuubi. Karena dengan itu, aku bisa menjadi kuat _hahhaha..._ "

Sementara itu, para team tujuh dan kapten Yamato yang mendengar itu pun kaget.

" nanni, 2 bulan lagi Orochimaru akan menggunakan tubuh Sasuke dan akan menyerang desa. Di tambah dia ingin membunuhmu Naruto. " ucap Sakura dengan terbelalak.

" iya, kalau begini, mau tidak mau kita harus menghabisi mereka sekarang, Sakura, Naruto, Yamato-san " ucap Kakashi dan memberi komando untuk menyerang.

" Ha'i " jawab mereka bersamaan dan team Kakashi dan Yamato melompat keluar guna menjalankan misi mereka.

.

.

.

" hentikan ulahmu Orochimaru, kembalikan Sasuke dan kami akan membunuhmu! " ucap Naruto lantang bersiap menyernag Orochimaru.

" benar, kembalikan Sasuke sekarang juga. Ini perintah desa! " kini giliran Sakura yang ber-ucap lantang.

" _khu...khu...khu..._kalian itu hanyalah pecundang yang bahkan menjadi sampah bagi Sasuke. " ucap Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek.

" jangan meremehkan kami. " ucap Kakashi sembari menatap tajam Oorchimaru dan Kabuto.

" Naruto, kau dan aku akan melawan Orochimaru. Sakura dan Yamato-san tangani Kabuto! " perintah Kakashi dengan teas dan seketika itu mereka berpencar. Naruto, Kakashi, Dan Orochimaru ke arah Timur. Sakura, Kapten Yamato, dan Kabuto ke arah barat.

" _Mokuton..._ " teriak kapten Yamato sembari mengeluarkan elemen kayunya dan menyerang Kabuto. Tapi oleh kabuto berhasi di hancurkan oleh cakra di tangannya yang seperti pisau.

" _Shannnnaaaaarooooo..._ " Sakura datang dari atas dan menendang Kabuto lalu di tangkis dengan Tangan Kabuto yang mengeluarkan cakra.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, Sakura kembali meninju Kabuto, tapi di hindari olehnya dan dia melanjarkan satu serangannya dengan mengeluarkan cakra dari tangannya dan mengenai lengan kanan Sakura.

" _arrrghhhh... "_ Sakura kesakitan karena lengannya tergores oleh cakra yang ada di tangan Kabuto.

" lemah _heh..._ " kata Kabuto sambil menyeringai.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, Sakura kembali meninju Kabuto, tapi di hindari lagi dan hantamannya berjarak 1 cm di samping Kabuto lalu mengenai pohon di belakangnya hingga hancur.

Kabuto menyeringai puas hingga Sakura berkata...

" cih...ceroboh ! " kata sakura mendecih lalu tiba-tiba genggaman tangannya terbuka dan ada kertas peledak disitu, Sakura menempelkan kertas peledak itu ke kepala Kabuto yang hanya berjarak 1 cm. Dan " _boom..._ " ucap Sakura meledakkan kertas peledaknya.

_Duarrr..._

Suara kertas peledak yang di ledakkan Sakura.

" kerja bagus Sakura! " seru kapten Yamato sambil tersenyum dan di balas senyuman oleh Sakura.

" _hah...hah...hah..._untung tadi aku bisa menghindar. Tapi aku hanya bisa menghindar beberapa centi dari letak ledakan tadi dan kepalaku tetap terluka. " ucap Kabuto pada diri sendiri yang masih bersembunyi sembari memgangi kepalanya yang berdarah akibat ledakkan.

" aku harus ke tempat tuan Orochimaru untuk menyuntikkan serum ini. " ucap kabuto lalu kabur dari Sakura dan kapten Yamato.

.

.

.

" Tajuu...Kagebunshin no jutsu ! " ucap naruto membuat segel tangan untuk melakukan  
Kagebunshin, lalu di lanjutkan oleh Naruto dengan mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya. Kita pasti tau jurus apa itu...

" Rasen Shuriken! " teriak Naruto lagi sembari mengeluarkan Tekhnik yang akan de kembangkan oleh Hokage ke-4 namun belum sempat.

Saat Kagebunshin Naruto meluncur menuju orochimaru, dengan lincah Orochimaru menyabetkan lidahnya yang panjang ke Kagebunshin Naruto lalu membuat beberapa Kagebunshin Naruto menghilang dan Naruto terlempar ke semak-semak.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tidak diam saja, Kakashi segera membentuk segel tangan dan melancarkan jutsu ' _Raikirin '_ yang lebih cepat dari cahaya, dan tidak dapat di hindari.

Raikirin pun di lancarkan dan menyambar Orochimaru dan...

_Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Tubuh Orochimaru hancur lebur. Kakashi masih berdiri di tempatnya, tapi tiba-tiba ada sosok Orochimaru yang muncul dari bawah tanah tempat tubuhnya meledak.

" _khu...khu...khu... _dasar Lemah. Memang jutsu hebatmu itu tidak bisa di hindari Kakashi, tapi aku bisa menghindarinya bukan dengan kecepatan, melainkan mengganti kulitku dan aku yang asli menyusup ke tanah. "

" _ah_, sou ka... kau kau bisa menghindar, tapi kau terlalu meremehkan kami. " ucap Kakashi datar sembari menatap Orochimaru.

Oorchimaru hanya menatap Kakashi datar tanpa tahu apa yang menunggunya di belakangnya. Yap, di belakangnya ada pemuda dengan rambut jabrik kuning dan mata blue sapphire berlari ke arahnya sambil menyerang dengan _' Odama Rasengan '_ dan lebih mengerikannya lagi, Naruto melancarkan jurusnya dengan _' Sennin mode '_ yang membuat Odama Rasengan itu sangat besar.

Orochimaru menatap Naruto kaget sembari melotot ke arah Naruto yang dia remehkan namun akan mengancam jiawanya.

' _siallll...aku lengah! Hebat juga kau rubah. '_ ucap Orochimaru dalam hati.

Saat Naruto akan melancarkan serangannya pada Orochimaru, tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang memiliki jarum tajam mengarah pada Naruto dan mengenai punggungnya.

' _arrrrgggghhh...'_

Rintih Naruto saat dirinya terkena sebuah jarum suntik. Ya, itu adalah jarum suntik milik Kabuto, Kabuto datang saat Naruto hendak melancarkan jurusnya. Kabuto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dan mengambil jarum suntik yang ber-isikan serum pelemah cakra dan Naruto ter-jatuh, Rasengan di tangannya pun hilang. Naruto pun kejang-kejang sembari terus merintih kesakitan.

" _arrrrgggghhh... sakiiittt! "_ teriak Naruto saat serum itu bekerja dan menyebar ke seluruh syaraf yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

" Naruto... " tiba-tiba Sakura datang dari arah barat sama dengan letak munculnya Kabuto, lalu kapten Yamato pun menggendong Naruto untuk menjauh beberapa jarak dari Orochimaru dan Kabuto, sembari Sakura mengobati Naruto.

Nihil, Sakura tidak bisa mengobati Naruto dan tubuh Naruto masih kejang-kejang lalu tubuh Naruto mengecil seperti ukuran wanita. Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat Naruto tersiksa seperti itu.

" Kabuto, ayo kita mundur. Mereka bisa melukai kita kalau kita terus melawan, lagipula...jika kita terluka, maka persiapan rencana ku akan berantakan, yang penting kita sudah menyuntikkan serum pelemah cakra itu, agar aku bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi dan menghancurkan desa. _Khu...khu...khu_ " ucap Orochimaru dengan seringaiannya.

" ha'i Orochimaru-sama. " ucap kabuto menuruti Orochimaru menghilangkan diri mereka dengan cara seperti membakar diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ganbatte Naruto _hiks...hiks..._" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru dan Kabuto, Sakura terus berusaha mengobati Naruto, namun nihil. Akhirnya team 7 dan kapten Yamato pun memutuskan kembali ke Konoha dan membawanya ke Godaime Hokage Tsunade yang mungkin tau obatnya.

Namun di tengah per-jalanan kembali ke desa, tiba-tiba bukan hanya tubuh Naruto yang mengecil, tapi juga rambutnya yang memanjang dan timbul buah dada di tubuhnya. Semua mengernyit heran dan kaget kenapa Naruto seperti itu?

Setelah secara sempurna Naruto menjadi perempuan, Naruto sudah tidak kejang-kejang lagi, namun dia masih pingsan.

Saat team Tujuh dan kapten Yamato sudah kembali ke desa, mereka langsung kantor Hokage untuk menemui Tsunade dan mengobati Naruto.

" Sensei, tolong obatilah Naruto _hiks..._kenapa dia belum sadar _hiks..._" kata Sakura yang datang langsung minta tolong pada sang Hokage.

" ada apa ini Kakashi? " tanya Tsunade tampak kaget melihat Naruto yang menjadi wanita.

" Orochimaru bilang, ini serum pelemah cakra untuk melemahkan cakra Naruto dan Kyuubi, tapi aku tidak tau efeknya apa sehingga Naruto menjadi wanita, Hokage-sama. " jawab Kakashi memberi penjelasan pada sang Hokage.

" _appppaaaa..._ berarti kekkai Naruto sudah musnah! " ucap Tsunade sangat kaget.

" kekkai, apa maksudnya dengan kekkai di tubuh Naruto Hokage-sama? " kini giliran kapten Yamato yang bertanya.

Saat Tsunade akan menjawab tiba-tiba Jiraiya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

" wah, kalian sudah kembali ya. Wah, siapa itu cantik sekali dadanya! " ucap Jiraiya ber-binar-binar yang sudah nyelonong dan langsung ber-kelakuan mesum.

_Duaggggggggg..._

Jiraiya mendapat bogem mentah dari Tsunade karena sudah melakukan perbuatan mesum di saat genting seperti ini.

" Ittai..." rintih Jiraiya mendapat pukulan dari Tsunade.

" dia itu Uzumaki Naruto. lebih baik kau saja yang jelaskan perubahan gender pada Naruto! " ucap Tsunade memerintah Jiraiya untuk menjelaskan.

" ehem... jadi kekkai Naruto musnah ya! " kata jiraiya memasang tampang sulit dimengerti dan semuanya hanya mengangguk.

" 16 tahun lalu, saat penyerangan Madara dan Kyuubi di desa. Hokage ke-4 menyegel rubah dalam diri Naruto. tapi, karena dia tau Naruto perempuan, dia pun menggunakan jutsu yang dia ciptakan untuk Naruto.

Dia sudah merasakan akan kehancuran karena Kyuubi, oleh sebab itu dia mencipatakan Jutsu perubahan gender untuk menyamarkan gender asli Jinchuuriki. Hokage ke-4 juga takut Madara akan menyerang Naruto waktu proses melahirkan seperti penyerangan pada istri Hokage ke-4 yang di serang waktu melahirkan anaknya dan tau jika segel akan melemah ketika melahirkan.

Oleh sebab itu dia melindungi Naruto dan merubah gendernya jadi laki-laki agar ter-selamatkan.

Hokage ke-4 pun menitipkan kunci Fuinjutsu Kyuubi dan kunci Jutsu kekkai pada Gamatora. Dan sayangnya aku tidak menguasai jutsu itu walaupun sudah tau kuncinya. Kekkai itu pun memanfaatkan cakra dalam tubuhnya agar mempertahankan kekkainya. Dan hokage ke-4 percaya jika ada Kyuubi, maka dia akan memiliki banyak cakra dan memang benar sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah dengan kekkainya. Tapi, karena serum Kabuto itu, Naruto jadi kehilangan kekkainya dan tak akan mendapatkannya kembali. " jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar.

Semua menatap Jiraiya kaget.

" nanni? itu berarti, Naruto memang asli perempuan? " kata Sakura mendelik.

" iya, aku dan hokage ke-3 merahasiakan ini dari Naruto. Tsunade pun baru tau tentang hal ini ketika menjadi Hokage. " jawab Jiraiya.

.

.

.

_# 3 hari kemudian #_

"_ huuuaaaaa..._ apa yang Terjadi dengan diriku? " teriak Naruto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

" wah, Naru-chan. Aku tak menyangka kamu wanita yang manis ya! " ucap Sai esmbari mencubit pipi naruto dan tersneyum.

" kami semua sudah tau kalau sebenarnya kamu wanita Naruto, satu desa sedang meng-hebohkanmu lho! " ucap Kiba.

" a-aku tak me-nyangka ji-jika Na-ruto-ku ah, Naruto adalah seorang wnaita. " ucap Hinata ter-gagap sekaligus malu, karena dia selama ini menyukai Naruto yang notabene sebenarnya wanita. Tapi, tadir mau di apakan lagi!

Ternyata semua teman-teman Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang berkumpul di ruangannya.

" petapa genit, tolong jelaskan semuanya kenapa aku jadi begini ? " teriak Naruto meminta penjelasan pada Jiraiya dan Jiraiya pun kembali menjelaskannya.

" _appppaaaa..._ jadi begitu ceritanya! " ucap Naruto kaget kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih.

" sudahlah Naruto, kami semua dan penduduk desa tidak mempermasalahkannya. " ucap Skura menghibur Naruto.

" bukan begitu... " balas Naruto.

" memang kenapa? " tanya Sakura lagi.

" aku takut keperawananku di ambil oleh Jiraiya petapa genit ini _hueeee.._. " jerit Naruto histeris.

Semua yang ada disana hanya ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" ah, nanti jika tuan Jiraiya macam-macam dneganmu, makan dia akan hancur oleh tangan Noona Tsunade. " kata Sakura lagi.

" hah, kalian keterlaluan! " ucap Jiraiya sok dramatis dengan mata ber-kaca-kaca. Naruto dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jiraiya seperti itu.

_ **TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Yap, ini fanfic advanture pertama. Jadi, gomen kalo masih abal, gaje, dan jelek! Tapi ane udah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat fanfic ini di tengah padatnya mencari keperluan buat MOS kelas X.**

**.**

**Salam terimakasih buat **_**Dwidobe-chan**_** yang mau request fic ini sama ane ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title ** **: Chasing You, And Your Love.**

**Genre ** **: Advanture/romance.**

**Warning** **: Female Naruto, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer ** **: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing**** : SasuFemNaru.**

.

**.**

**Summary ** **: Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang ber-gender laki-laki. Tapi, pada saat pertarungan dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Dia menyuntikkan serum pelemah cakra, agar cakra Kyuubi melemah. Tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto menjadi perempuan. Naruto juga berusaha keras agar bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan membawa pulang cintanya ke Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya ane ucapkan untuk :**

_**Xxruuxx**_

_**Guest**_

_**Miki Kirika**_

_**Desroschan**_

_**Tenshi Kamikaze Shinigami**_

_**Haru'uchiha'chan**_

_**Nasumichan Uharu**_

_**Misyel**_

_**Moku-Chan**_

_**dwidobechan**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**Narita-chan : yap, akhirnya ane lanjutkan sambil mengerjakan makalah nich. Hueeeee...maaf jika jelek T.T**

**Naruto : Author gak konsisten. Pokoknya harus kerjain dua-duanya secara baik, gak ada yang boleh jelek.**

**Narita-chan : Naru-chan enak, jadi ninja kagak mikir materi. Cuman jotos-jotos doank. Kita nasib manusia harus penuh intelegensi yang tinggi.**

**Itachi : halah, sok pinter. Jadi ninja banyak siksaannya. Kamu mau, aku siksa dalam Tsukiyomi ampe sekarat?**

**Narita-chan : #sujud-sujud# ampun, ane akan kerjakan sebaik mungkin. Jangan siksa ane Tachi-chan.**

**Itachi : ' chan ' kau bilang? #melotot# **_**Amaterasuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!**_

**Narita-chan : **_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!**_

**Sasuke : #celingak-celinguk# woy, kapan gue muncul. Gue nagih scene gue yang tokoh utama, malah si aniki keriput yang keluar # cekik nari-chan#**

**Narita-chan : ampun, ane habis di Amaterasu jangan di cekik huhuhu... ok,ok,ok...sabar Sasu-kun**

**Sasuke : #pites Nari-chan#**

**Narita-chan : ok, lanjut aja! #lambai-lambai dengan badan gepeng di pites Sasuke#**

.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

.

.

" _wahhh..._kirei ne naru-chan! " jawab semua teman Naruto yang berada di ruangan rumah sakit. Ya, hari ini Naruto sudah di bolehkan untuk pulang.

Naruto kini menggunakan jaket tanpa lengan warna orange, headband warna biru di kedua pergelangan tangan, celana 1/4 paha warna orange, sepatu boot warna merah bata 10 cm di atas mata kaki dengan high heels rata. Dan stocking warna hitam batas 5 cm di atas lutut #gomen, gak ngerti fashion#. Rambutnya yang panjang di urai dan memakai simple berwarna coklat #kayak Kushina#

' _mirip ibunya. '_ pikir Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

" Naruto, kau sangat cantik sekali! " kata Sakura kagum.

" sudahlah, aku jijik di pandangi seakan aku model keluaran terbaru. " kata Naruto yang cemberut di pelototin seperti itu oleh teman mereka.

" Naruto..." panggil Tsunade pada Naruto.

" ada apa baa-chan " tanya Naruto yang namanya di panggil oleh sang Godaime Hokage.

" maafkan aku Naruto, tapi kita harus secepatnya menumpas Orochimaru." Kata Tsunade sedikit ragu-ragu karena melihat keadaan Naruto, dia takut kalau Kabuto membawa beberapa Serum berbahaya seperti kemarin. Tapi bagaimana lagi, yang dapat menghentikan Sasuke dan membinasakan Orochimaru hanyalah Naruto dan yang lain yang Tsunade percayai.

" aku tau baa-chan khawatir padaku, tapi aku sudah ber-tekad menyelamatkan Sasuke walau harus mengorbankan diriku." Kata Naruto yang penuh tekad membara. Sakura yang melihat itu merasa iri.

' Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis tapi dalam pola hidup laki-laki yang keras. padahal dia wanita, dan dia tidak pernah mengeluh. Beda denganku yang hanya bisa menangis dan merintih pada Naruto saat ingin mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha. ' batin Sakura yang menerawang dirinya sendiri yang memang lemah.

.

.

.

.

. # hokage's room #

.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memasuki kantor Hokage dengan sanga godaime Hokage Tsunade sedang membelakangi orang itu.

" siapa itu? " tanya sang godaime hokage kepada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan merasakan aura yang berbeda pada orang itu.

" Uchiha Itachi ! " jawab Itachi datar.

Sang Hokage pun kaget saat mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar ada di dalam kantornya. Tsunade pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam ke arah orang yang di maksud Uciha Itachi. Dia kaget seorang Itachi mengunjungi kantornya. Dia merasa was-was kalau Itachi mengincar nyawanya, atau menghancurkan desa, atau mengambil jinchuuriki.

" mau apa kau kesini ? " bentak Tsunade dan menghantam mejanya sampai retak.

" meskipun tenagamu dahsyat, kau akan tetap lumpuh dengan mataku ini. " balas Itachi.

Tsunade pun memasang kuda-kuda. Jaga-jaga bilang sang Uchiha menyerang.

" aku tidak bermaksud menyerang desa, mengambil nyawamu, ataupun mengambil jinchuuriki! " kata Itachi telak, membuat Tsunade mengernyit tidak yakin.

" lalu, apa sebenarnya maumu? " tanya Tsunade yang masih bingung dengan tujuan Itachi yang sebenarnya.

" aku dengar konoha akan melakukan misi menghabisi Orochimaru, dan juga menyelamatkan sasuke. " kata Itachi sambil berwajah dengan kilatan merah sharingan pada wajahnya.

" jadi, apa tujuanmu? Cepat katakan! " tanya Tsunade memaksa.

" aku ingin membantu konoha menghabisi Orochiimaru. Soal alasan, aku mendapat misi dari Akatsuki membunuh Orochimaru. Kalau aku melawan sendirian akan sangat merepotkan, sementara yang lainnya memulai perburuan jinchuuriki. Dan soal Naruto, kami tidak sedang mengincarnya, kami hanya menunda hingga beberapa lama setelah Orochimaru hancur. " kata Itachi memberi penjelasan.

" kami tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan penjahat kelas S! " tolak Tsunade.

" bukankah menguntungkan, aku yang mantan shinobi hebat dari konoha ikut membantu melenyapkan satu musuh dari konoha. Akatsuki saja masih sulit membunuh Orochimaru apalagi kalian. Dan setelah kejadian Naruto, apakah dia akan bisa melakukannya bersama teamnya? Aku juga punya seluk-beluk informasi markas beserta cabangnya, dan jutsu-jutsu Orochimaru. " tawar Itachi pada Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade nampak berpikir keras. Tidak di pungkiri kalau dia juga membutuhkan kekuatan Itachi. Benar kata Itachi, Tsunade nampak khawatir setelah misi Oorchimaru yang lalu dimana Naruto kehilangan kekkainya.

Tsunade pun nampak beberapa lama berpikir sampai akhirnya dia menyetujuinya dan dia juga akan mengawasi Itachi dari belakang.

" baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu. Setelah ini aku akan membuat serum Pembuta mata, agar aku kami bisa membutakan matamu saat kau membahayakan desa. " ucap Tsunade.

" terserah kau saja, yang penting aku bisa membunuh ' Orochimaru ' " kata Itachi menekankan kata Orochimaru.

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari penakanan kata Itachi tadi. Tapi Tsunade masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Ya, mulai saat ini, di usiaku yang ke 18 ini aku resmi menjadi perempuan.

Dulu saat aku jadi Laki-Laki, penampilanku rambut durian yang mencuat kemana-mana, jaket orange hitam panjang, celana panjang, dengan sepatu hitam.

Sekarang penampilanku rambut terurai dengan jepit milik ibuku, jaket orange tanpa lengan dan berkerah, kaos jaring-jaring di dalamnya, celana 1/4 kaki, sepatu boot panjang dengan high heels rata, dan headband berwarna biru di kedua tanganku.

" aku ternyata lebih manis dari Sakura-chan ya? " ucapku dengan pd nya dan tanpa sadar kuucapkan.

" tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi istimewa Sakura-chan di hati Sasuke. " kataku sendu sembari menunduk di depan cermin.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara Sasuke melindungiku dan Sakura. Saat musuh menyerang secara tiba-tiba...Sasuke kadang menendangku, mendorongku, melemparku, dan menarikku secara kasar agar menjauhi titik serangan. Sedangkan cari dia melindungi Sakura...Sasuke menggendong Sakura dalam pelukannya, menghadangnya dengan tubuhnya, dan menarik badannya secara lembut.

Sasuke melindungi Sakura secara lembut, sedangkan aku, Sasuke hanya melindungiku secara kasar.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku terluka. Tapi tak apa demi mengembalikan Sasuke ke Konoha.

Aku rela jika Sasuke bersatu dengan Sakura demi kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha.

.

.

Aku terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak sadar.

" astaga, aku terlalu lama melamun. " ucapku sendiri dan kaget karena aku melamun begitu lama.

" lebih baik aku ke tempat itu, mencoba menelusuri perasaan Sasuke. " ucap Naruto lalu segera keluar dari apartemennya.

/

/

/

_# mansion Uchiha #_

.

.

Aku sedang ada di Mansion Uchiha karena penasaran dengan pembantaian klan itu. Siapa tau di mendapatkan petunjuk, atau aku ingin merasakan hawa pedih di dalam mansion para Uchiha itu. Untuk sesaat, aku ingin mengerti bagaimana Sasuke kehilangan orang yang di cintainya atas pembantaian itu. Untuk sesaat, aku ingin mengerti bagaimana isi hati Sasuke dengan cara meraba hawa menyedihkan di mansion itu.

Namun nihil, aku hanya bisa merasakan hawa hening, usang, dan seram. Dengan meraba saja membuat aku merasa tempat ini menyeramkan, apalagi jika Sasuke yang mengalami hal menyedihkan itu, pasti sangat sulit untuknya. Tapi apakah Sasuke menyimpan rasa peduli terhadapnku? Bahkan kelihatannya Sasuke lebih dominan dalam melindungi Sakura daripada dirinya waktu misi dulu.

aku kembali memasang wajah sendu karena selain tau diriku kini perempuan, aku juga memikirkan jika Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi milikku.

Saat aku sedang berjalan ke sekitar mansion ada seseorang yang membelakangiku dan memegang pundakku. aku segera menolehkan diriku ke arah orang itu dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat jubah orang itu.

" kau, siapa dirimu? Kau Akatsuki kan? " tanyaku yang kaget dengan orang di hadapanku.

" aku Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Sasuke. " kata Itachi sambil menatap datar padaku.

aku kaget mendengar pengakuan Itachi.

" kau, Uchiha Itachi? " tanya ku padanya.

" apa yang kau inginkan dariku? " tanyaku lagi.

" tidak ada yang ku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin membantu Konoha untuk membunuh Orochimaru karena ini misi dari Akatsuki karena penghianatan Orochimaru pada Akatsuki. Dan kami sedang tidak mengincar Kyuubi dalam Tubuhmu. " kata Itachi.

" aku percaya padamu. " kata ku telak.

" Kau itu Tulus ya! " kata ku secara jujur dan itu membuat sang Uchiha kaget. Memang, baru sebentar saja aku melihat tatapan matanya, aku merasa ada perasaan begitu dalam tapi itu perasaan baik, murni, dan tulus. Namun aku tidak tau apa itu.

" jangan bercanda, aku adalah Akatsuki. Bagaimana kau tau diriku itu tulus? " tanya Itachi yang memang bingung dengan perkataanku.

" aku menyadarinya, aku menyadari tatapan sendumu itu tatapan orang terluka, tatapan orang mempunyai permata cinta dalam hidup yang harus kau jaga, tatapan penyesalan, tatapan kesedihan, tatapan perjuangan, tatapan misterius yang tidak bisa jujur pada suatu hal, tatapan yang menyembunyikan jati dirimu, tatapan yang menunjukkan kau melindungi seseorang, dan menyayanginya setulus hati. " kataku yang menerawang mata Itachi walaupun tatapannya datar, seram, nan dingin, tapi terlihat sendu.

" na'if...jangan sok tau tentang diriku! " kata Itachi berkata dingin.

" ternyata kau wanita ya? Padahal dulu kau laki-laki " tambah Itachi lagi.

aku pun menunduk dan berkata...

" inilah takdir jhincuuriki. Ter-manipulasi sejak lahir, ter-tipu sejak lahir, di tinggal sejak lahir, di hina sejak lahir, kehilangan Sasuke, kenyataan yang mengagetkan, dan sekarang aku akan menjadi korban Akatsuki. " kata Naruto menunduk melihat lukanya yang sangat banyak dalam dirinya.

" manipulasi ya? " tanggap Itachi, yang memang kata manipulasi mengingatkan dirinya akan sesuatu.

" apapun perbuatanmu, aku tetap menganggap kau itu tulus. Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke tak dapat melihat sesuatu itu dalam dirimu. " kataku yang membuat Itachi terkaget lagi.

Aku sendiri heran, kenapa Sasuke tak bisa merasakan ketulusan kakaknya pada tatapan matanya. Walaupun dia bersifat kejam, tapi matanya menunjukkan ketulusan yang membuatku mempercayainya.

.

.

**End Naruto pov**

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Team tujuh, kapten Yamato, dan anggota baru yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju markas Orochimaru.

" Naru-chan hati-hati ya, aku sangat khawatir padamu. " kata Sai diiringi senyum palsunya.

" Naruto, ingat...misi utama kita membunuh Orochimaru. Aku dan juga para Jounin disini sedang melakukan pengamanan desa agar menjaga desa kita dari serangan Orochimaru. Selamatkanlah Temanmu, selamatkanlah cintamu, selamatkanlah Sasuke. Aku tau kalian saling mencintai! " kata Tsunade memberi pesan kepada Naruto.

" dan kau Itachi, jangan remehkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya, kau bisa terbunuh jikalau kau mau mencelakakan Naruto. " ancam Tsunade pada Itachi.

" Tutup saja mulut Tuamu itu nenek tua. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku, dan meyakinkan orang lain bukanlah keahlianku. " bantah Itachi yang merasa kesal pada Godaime yang cerewet ini.

Twitch...

" dasar, jika kau menyerang Konoha, disitulah aku akan memuaskan diriku untuk menghajar dan membuatmu hancur. " ucap Tsunade yang tersinggung akan kata ' tua ' yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

" baa-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjadi hokage dan melindungi desa Dattebayo! " ucap Naruto mantap penuh keyakinan dan keberanian yang membara. Itachi hanya memandang Naruto dari jauh, kagum akan semangatnya.

' Naruto gadis yang kuat dan berani, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis dan menjadi pengecut. Bahkan Sasuke saja ingin bertarung dengan Naruto karena Naruto ninja yang kuat. Sementara aku, Sasuke hanya menganggapku gadis lemah yang hanya perlu di lindungi dan mengganggu baginya. ' kata Sakura membatin yang iri dengan Naruto.

Jika dalam hati Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut, makan lain halnya dengan Naruto.

' Sakura gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkannya dan tidak bisa melindungi perasaannya. Aku juga iri dengannya. Waktu dulu saat aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke menjalankan misi bersama. Ada musuh menyerang tiba-tiba. Saat musuh akan menyerang, Sasuke menendangku sampai tersungkur untuk melindungiku. Sedangkan Sakura, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dalam pelukannya untuk menyelamatkannya. Waktu Sakura terluka karena Gaara, dia menyuruhku menyelamatkan Sakura. Sedangkan waktu di lembah kematian saja dia dengan teganya melukai dadaku. Memang sakit sekali rasanya, tapi aku mencintainya, aku tau dia mencintai Sakura, bukan aku. Tapi aku ingin Sasuke selamat. ' kata Naruto membatin dengan pahitnya.

.

.

.

.

Meraka pun menuju markas Orochimaru guna menumpas Orochimaru.

' hap...' terdengar suara kaki seseorang berhenti.

" siapa disana? " ucap jounin berambut perak Kakashi.

" khukhukhu... jangan terburu-buru. " jawab orang itu sambil menyeringai.

" ada Uchiha Itachi juga ya! " kata pemuda dengan suara Baritone besarnya.

" menarik. Inilah yang ku tunggu-tunggu. " ucap lelaki yang satu lagi dengan tertawa lembut.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siapakah yang datang itu kalo bisa menebak?**

**Narita-chan : akhirnya selesai juga setelah badai menghalangi dan kehilangan data chapter ini. Terus ngulangin lagi huhuhu... T.T**

**Naruto : jangan nangis bombai lho, gw pites nich!**

**Narita-chan : kalo lho nyiksa gw, lama-lama gw bikin sengsara hidup lho di fic ini! # psikopat#**

**Naruto : i...iya nari-chan. Tapi aktingku bagus kan? #pose narsis#**

**Narita-chan : ne naru, bagus dan mendalami. #2 jempol#**

**Sasuke : thu kan, scene gue di sembunyiin disini #pites nari-chan lagi#**

**Narita-chan : ampun sasu-kun, ini demi kelancaran cerita. Lagian nanti ane buat scene manis-manis tentang SasuNaru kok, suer!**

**Sasuke : janjia ya, kalo gak...gw pites lho!**

**Itachi : sudahlah Otoutou, Nari-chan gak bersalah kok. Ini emang demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Narita-chan : Tachi-kun bener, tadi akting Tachi-kun keren lho!**

**Sasuke : cih, penjilat!**

**Narita-chan : #pundung#**

**Naruto : udah lha, lebih baik kita akhiri saja.**

**Author + all chara : Mind to RnR minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title ** **: Chasing You, And Your Love.**

**Genre ** **: Advanture/romance.**

**Warning** **: Female Naruto, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer ** **: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing**** : SasuFemNaru.**

**Author's Note : _yooo._..maaf lama update. Ane lama gak update karna banyak tugas dan air mata **_**#plak.**_

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**.**

**Namikaze Nakato **

**Hehehehe...iya, #plak# Hinata suka Naruto, Tapi Naruto sebenernya cewek! Yah, faktor hormon laki-lakinya **_**#plak#**_** XD**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Moku-chan**

**Kelihatannya semua terpancing yah, dengan talkshownya Sasuke dan ane # gatak Sasuke #**

**Oke, di chapter ini di pertemuin kok! ^^**

**Arigatou atas review nya !**

**.**

**Kamikae no Shinigami**

**Hehehhe...banyak yang bilang gitu heheheh... XD**

**Di chapter ini ketemu kok, kan udah keliatan waktu akhir cerita chapter dua yang lalu ^^**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Choi Hye Ant6855**

**Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang ! #plak#**

**Diliat aja nanti itu OroKabuSasu atau tidak hehehehhe... XD**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Misyel**

**Maklum, ane lagi erorr makannya ada pengulangan dengan kata berbeda tapi bermakna sama**

**#plakkk#**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Nine**

**Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #plak#**

**Diliat aja itu siapa hehheeh... XD**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Dwidobe-chan**

**Ini ada kok! ^^**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya!**

**.**

**Nasumichan Uharu**

**Yoooo...ane pun tak tau apa yang terjadi jika Sasu dan ke dua gadis itu berhadapan # plak #**

**Iya, ini ketemu kok. ^^**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya!**

**.**

**Micky**

**Hehehe...ternyata kalian mendengarkan isi hati Sasuke yang minta di munculin. XD**

**Tenang, di chapter ini muncur kok. ^^**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Xxruuxx**

**Hehehhe... tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang * cengengesan * #plak#**

**Tebak saja saat baca chapter ini. ^^**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya! **

**.**

**Izanami Kayo**

**Waduh-waduh Izanami dengerin jerit nista Sasuke yang ingin scene manis SasuNaru ya. Hhahhaha...kasihan dirimu Sasu! #plak#**

**Chapter ini masih sedikit SasuNarunya, tapi nextnya pasti ada...**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya !**

**.**

**Naminasai**

**Ane memang sulit lolos dari Typo, akan ane usahakan. Maklum, baru 3 bulan disini hehehe... XD**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya!**

**.**

**Kiriya Diciannove**

**Salam kenal juga senpai!**

**Ane suka cerita senpai yang Bringing The Rain**

**Arigatou atas reviewnya ! ^0^**

**.**

**Hina chan**

**ini udah lanjut. Lappie ane terserang 1000 virus, jadi terlambat publish #lho kok curhat?#**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Sekarang ini berdirilah seorang anggota Akatsuki, 4 orang ninja Konoha, dan 3 orang dari tim Hebi.

Itachi menatap lekat seseorang dengan kulit putih dan rambut raven, Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi datar, namun terbesit kebingungan disitu _' kenapa dia bersama dengan ninja Konoha dan gadis pirang ini, siapa dia ? '_ tanya Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

" apa yang kau pandangi dariku mantan Aniki? " kata Sasuke berucap datar pada sang kakak yang sudah lama tak di temuinya sejak kejadian itu.

Sang kakak memang tengah memandangi sang adik, yaitu Sasuke. Tatapan bagaikan waspada di lancarkan oleh Itachi, ketika mendengar desis licik Orochimaru.

" wajahmu tetap sama, wajahmu tetap wajah seorang pecundang Otoutou no baka. " ucap Itachi dengan angkuhnya sembari menatap sang adik tajam.

" cih...ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita. Aku akan jadi pecundang jika aku memakai Mangekyo seperti kilatan mata Aniki terkutuk sepertimu. Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku sangat yakin bisa menang, bang***! " Sasuke tersulut emosi karena perkataan sang kakak yang begitu menohok dirinya. Dirinya seakan kembali ke masa lalu, masa dimana semua keluarga yang dicintainya itu. Selama ini, Sasuke juga ingin di akui kekuatannya oleh sang kakak selain balas dendam.

" hentikan! " seru Naruto lembut dan datar. Naruto merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kakak beradik itu. Naruto selama ini memimpikan seorang keluarga saja yang bisa hidup bersamanya, tapi kenapa, kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Naruto mungkin tidak mengerti rasa sakit Sasuke, tapi Naruto juga serasa teriris hatinya melihat keluarga yang tidak bisa bersatu.

" Sasu teme...kau hanyalah ninja yang kuat melalui kekuatan saja, Hatimu itu lemah, pikiranmu lemah, kau orang yang lemah. Otakmu cerdas, tapi tidak bisa mengartikan pikiran hati manusia. Heh...kau itu bayi yang cengeng. Sekarang coba kau bandingkan lebih banyak mana keberuntunganku dengan keberuntunganmu? " kata Naruto serius sembari menatap pemuda berambut pantat ayam di hadapannya sekarang.

" dan kau Itachi...kau itu laki-laki yang tulus dan bisa meraba perasaan manusia. Tapi, kau sangat mudah di kalahkan dengan rasa sayang yang berlebihan namun membawa luka dan sakit. " kata Naruto bergetar. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya gemetar menyaksikan adik kakak yang akan saling membunuh, sementara dirinya...dia masih masih sering meneteskan air mata atas kesepian tanpa keluarga.

" Sasuke...kau pintar, kau berbakat, di puja-puja, pernah merasakan keluarga, masih punya seorang kakak, sekarang kau jadi lebih kuat. Sedangkan aku...aku belum merasakan yang namanya memiliki keluarga, tapi aku tahu rasanya memiliki ikatan yang berharga. Hubunganmu dengan keluargamu adalah suatu ikatan yang membuahkan rasa sayang hingga mengubahmu seperti ini, begitu pula aku, aku punya ikatan kepada dirimu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jika kau, di tinggalkan orang yang kau sayangi dengan kondisi mereka masih menyayangimu, sedangkan aku, apa kau menyayangiku? Aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi kau meninggalkanku dengan luka dalam tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

Jadi, pertimbangkan kata-kataku Uchiha Sasuke ! " kata Naruto gemetar sembari terisak.

" siapa dirimu, beraninya kau berkata seolah kita bertemu saja. Siapa dirimu heh? " balas Sasuke sembari menatap ke arah Naruto.

" Aku, Uzumaki Naruto! " teriak Naruto sembari menatap tajam Sasuke dengan badan yang tegap.

Sasuke tercengang. Sasuke kaget melihat wujud Naruto.

" bagaimana mungkin, Naruto itu laki-laki...jangan berbohong. " bantah Sasuke dengan masih tetap datar.

" aku hanyalah seorang manusia malang yang di tinggal orang tua dan menjadi Jinchuuriki, dan genderku di palsukan demi melindungi diriku. Sebenarnya aku ini wanita, tapi ada kekkai yang menjadikanku laki-laki dan berkat serum Kabuto, kekkai itu lenyap. " jelas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi, dan yang berbicara di gantikan oleh Orochimaru.

" _hahahaha..._sebentar lagi, tubuh Sasuke akan menjadi milikku. Bocah rubah, kau makhluk pecundang bawahan Jiraiya yang terlalu percaya diri. Lihatlah, dalam diri Sasuke semakin kosong, _hahahaha._... " kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa penuh kelicikan.

" _kkhhh_...dia itu temanku, beraninya, kau..._gezzzzz_...aku akan membawanya kembali! " Naruto tersulut kemarahan dan mengeluarkan cakra Kyuubi dari tubuhnya.

" _hahahha._...ini semakin seru dengan adanya Kyuubi yang muncul, hahahha... " Orochimaru kembali tertawa licik sembari menatap meremehkan kepada Naruto.

' sial...di saat seperti ini, mataku buram ! ' batin Itachi mengumpat kesal.

" sepertinya sang rubah marah kepada anda Tuan Orochimaru! " kata Kabuto sambil menyeringai dan melirik Orochimaru.

" ini semakin menarik... " ucap Orochimaru bersemangat, tapi bukan arti bersemangat positif _#plak#_

Amukan Naruto semakin menjadi, sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan berekspresi datar.

Naruto mulai mengamuk dalam mode Kyuubi ekor 4 dan menggoncangkan daerah di sekitarnya, Kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah Orochimaru dengan cakra merah berkobar-kobar.

Orochimaru yang menyadari itu langsung menghindar, Tapi Kabuto dengan beraninya menangkis serangan Naruto, Naruto pun menghantam Kabuto, alhasil Kabuto terpental dan menabrak Sakura hingga Sakura pingsan, kemudian kabuto berakhir mengenaskan merobohkan pohon.

Orochimaru masih Terus berlari membawa Naruto pergi jauh, tapi di ikuti oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan Itachi akan mengejar, tapi di hadang oleh Sasuke. Dan Sakura, jangan di tanyakan lagi, Sakura sedang di jaga kapten Yamato karna sudah terkapar seperti Kabuto, karena Sakura di tabrak oleh Kabuto dengan dahsyatnya akibat pukulan Kyuubi.

.

.

Sekarang berdirilah Orochimaru dan Naruto di sebuah tanah lapang hasil karya Bom Bijuu Kyuubi.

Naruto yang sedang mengamuk dalam mode Kyuubi, beberapa kali melancarkan serangan bom Bijuu ke arah Orochimaru. Namun, karena Reptil itu licik dan licin, jadi Orochimaru dapat menghindar walau terkadang hampir terkena bom Bijuu tersebut.

Cukup lelah Orochimaru menghindar terus-menerus, akhirnya Orochimaru mengeluarkan Jutsu Kloning Ular dengan pedang di setiap mulut ribuan ular tersebut.

" Mandara no Jin! " teriak Orochimaru, dan seketika itu juga, ribuan ular keluar dari tubuh Orochimaru, dan menggeliat dengan gemulainya dan mengeluarkan pedang dari mulut ribuan ular itu masing-masing.

Segerombolan ular itu melompat ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menusuknya, namun tidak bisa, karena Kyuubi terlalu kuat.

Ular yang di lancarkan Orochimaru semakin banyak dan semakin cepat, dan gerombolan ular itu pun mengerubungi Naruto. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, semua ularnya binasa dan lenyap oleh cakra panas Kyuubi yang membakar ribuan ular beracun Orochimaru.

Naruto semakin membabi buta dan melemparkan segala benda random ke arah Orochimaru dan Orochimaru hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Kakashi sang guru, sedang menatap pertarungan antara Jinchuuriki a.k.a Naruto dan monster buatan a.k.a Orochimaru, tersebut! lainnya hanya bisa terdiam dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu, dan

Naruto masih tetap mengamuk.

Puncaknya, Kyuubi dalam diri Naruto membesar dan Kyuubi mengeluarkan Cakra berwarna biru dan ungu gelap, lalu di jadikan jadi satu untuk membentuk bom Bijuu.

Setelah selesai menyatukan cakranya dan membentuk bom Bijuu dan menyerang Orochimaru.

Serangan itu pun berlangsung, Orochimaru langsung membentuk segel sambil berkata...

" Kuchiyose no jutsu ! " kata Orochimaru mengeluarkan jurus Sanju Rashomon, atau bisa kita sebut 3 dinding Rashomon dan bom Bijuu Naruto pun di tangkis dengan rashomon itu, hingga setengah dari dinding rashomon yang terakhir itu pun retak karena bom Bijuu yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto.

Lama-lama Orochimaru kesal sebagai pihak yang di serang terus-menerus, Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dari mulutnya.

Orochimaru melirik ke arah Naruto dan menjulurkan lehernya yang panjang seperti hantu Indonesia yaitu _' Leak ',_ meluncur ke arah Naruto dan menusukkan ke tubuh Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Kyuubi. Tapi sayangnya, pedang Kusanagi itu tidak mempan terhadap Kyuubi, karena cakra pelindung Kyuubi yang terlalu kuat.

Naruto pun terdorong oleh pedang Orochimaru yang tidak bisa menembus tubuhnya, sementara Orochimaru tidak mau berhenti dan terus mendorong Naruto dan berharap pedang kusanaginya menembus Kyuubi.

' _Sial...padahal, aku menggunakan pedang Kusanagi. Tapi kenapa tidak mempan? '_ gerutu Orochimaru dalam hati.

Naruto yang semakin marah, akhirnya memegang pedang tersebut dan menariknya ke segala arah untuk membanting Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang tubuhnya tergoyang, merubah tubuhnya menjadi ular agar tidak terpelanting dengan keras.

Saat Orochimaru akan menabrak pohon, pohon tersebut di cambuk dengan ekor ularnya hingga roboh dan tidak menabrak pohon tersebut. Namun, gerakan Naruto sangat cepat dan menarik Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang tidak sempat menyabetkan ekornya, akhirnya menabrak bebatuan itu hingga hancur.

.

Orochimaru sedang terbatuk darah, akibat lemparan Naruto tersebut. Naruto kembali akan melancarkan bom Bijuunya, sementara Orochimaru hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk sambil mengumpat. Bom Bijuu akan di lancarkan, namun tiba-tiba Kabuto datang dari arah belakang dan memasukkan pil ke mulut Naruto yang ber mode Kyuubi, dan ternyata pil itu adalah pil pelemah cakra seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto yang sedang dalam mode Kyuubi hanya bisa menggeliat kesakitan dan berteriak. Cakra Kyuubi pun perlahan-lahan menyusut seperti semula.

" timing yang pas, Kabuto! " kata Orochimaru lega, dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Kabuto.

" lebih baik kita bawa Kyuubi ini, agar Akatsuki tidak bisa mendapatkannya dan merepotkan kita. " saran Kabuto kepada Orochimaru.

" saran yang bagus, Kabuto! Membiarkan anak ini tertangkap Akatsuki dan memperlancar niat nista mereka lebih merepotkan, daripada membawa Kyuubi ini bersama kita dan mengutak-atiknya ! " balas Orochimaru dengan senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

Kita lewati bagian selanjutnya, dan beralih ke chara yang lainnya !

.

.

.

Di lain tempat selain arena Naruto dan Orochimaru tadi, disinilah tempat kakak beradik Uchiha bertarung.

" sebenarnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat Otoutou, karena banyak orang. Tapi, kalau kau mau maju, silahkan saja! " ucap Itachi tenang.

" aku siap menghadapimu dan membunuhmu, kapan pun dan dimanapun! " seru Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sang kakak, dan berambisi membunuhnya.

Sasuke pun menaruh tangannya ke dalam kantong kecilnya dnegan ancang-ancang menyerang Itachi. Ternyata Sasuke mengeluarkan Shuriken bertubi-tubi ke arah Itachi, dan dengan hebatnya Itachi melakukan pergerakan yang sama, sehingga terjadi saling lempar senjata dan menangkisnya.

_Trang..._

_Trang..._

_Trang... _

Bunyi suara kunai dan shuriken yang mereka gunakan untuk bertarung satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka adu senjata, mereka pun berhenti.

Itachi maju dengan cepatnya dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke lalu meluncurkan Tsukiyominya kepada Sasuke.

Di dalam Tsukiyomi Itachi, Sasuke sedang di dekat Itachi, tangannya di pelintir dan di taruh di atas kepalanya oleh Itachi, lalu mata Sasuke pun, di ambil oleh Itachi. Sebelum Itachi mengambil mata Sasuke, Itachi bergumam sebuah kalimat...

" _maaf Sasuke ! "_ kata Itachi lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Itachi. Namun, rasa bingung itu dia abaikan dan tidak di pikirkan.

Detik berikutnya, Itachi mengambil dan mencongkel mata Sasuke dengan Jari Itachi.

Sasuke pun mengerang kesakitan dan berteriak karena matanya di ambil oleh Itachi.

.

_Aaaaarrrrggghhh..._

.

Teriak Sasuke, saat matanya di ambil oleh Itachi.

.

_Hah...hah...hah..._

.

Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal karena matanya terasa sakit bekas di congkel oleh Itachi.

Itachi kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke, hendak mengambil mata kanan Sasuke!

Saat tinggal beberapa centi, Sasuke berubah dalam mode Joutai Orochimaru, dan Sasuke pun mematahkan Tsukiyomi Itachi dengan modus seperti di pecah-pecah.

Tsukiyomi Itachi, berhasil di patahkan oleh Sasuke. Namun, giliran mata kanan Itachi yang sakit, akibat penggunaan Tsukiyomi tersebut.

' _mataku tidak kuat menggunakan Tsukiyomi jika mataku buram begini. '_ kata Itachi dalam hati.

Saat pertarungan tersebut sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba Orochimaru dan Kabuto muncul bersamaan dengan Naruto yang pingsan dalam gendongan Kabuto.

" Sasuke, kita pergi sekarang! " aba-aba Orochimaru kepada Sasuke.

" Aku tidak mau! " jawab Sasuke singkat.

Orochimaru nampak kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke ini, namun di tahan olehnya.

" Orochimaru... " desis Itachi tidak suka.

" untuk apa kau bawa Dobe pecundang ini mata empat? " tanya Sasuke ke arah Kabuto, dan yang di tanyai sudah muncul empat siku-siku di kepalanya.

" Kakakmu yang tercinta itu mengincar Kyuubi, dan jika Kyuubi jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki, bukan

Hanya tuan Orochimaru yang repot, tapi juga seluruh dunia akan tamat jika rencana Akatsuki berhasil! " jelas Kabuto kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Dalam hati Sasuke, Sasuke memendam rindu kepada Naruto, dan jujur saja...Sasuke terpana dengan paras wanita Naruto yang sekarang.

" Aku tetap tidak mau! " balas Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat, plus suara dingin.

Tiba-tiba ninja Konoha a.k.a Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sakura yang sudah sadar datang ke tempat Orochimaru dan smuanya berkumpul.

" ayo, pergi! Jika kita tidak pergi, maka kita akan mati konyol menghadapi Gadis bertenaga kuat

_( Sakura )_, pewaris elemen kayu Godaime Hokage _( Yamato )_, dan Ninja peniru _( Kakashi),_ di tambah dengan kakakmu sendiri, dan jika Kyuubi ini sadar...maka kita semua akan tamat! " jelas Kabuto.

" apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto? " tanya Sakura emosi melihat Naruto di bawa oleh Kabuto.

" cepat, serahkan Naruto kepada kami! " perintah Kakashi sembari menatap Orochimaru yang tersenyum licik.

" Sasuke, tolong lepaskan Naruto, aku mohon, _hiksss..."_ kata Sakura sembari menangis.

" dalam mimpimu. " balas Sasuke datar.

" kau tega dengan temanmu Sasuke? Kau meninggalkan Konoha tanpa memberi sedikitpun hal manis kepada Naruto dan membuatnya berjuang dan menderita demi kita, Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku kepadamu, dan sekarang kau mau Naruto di sakiti oleh ular tua itu ! " teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil menangis.

" aku jawab, Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya rekan tim yang aku lindungi saja! Jika Naruto bisa membantuku menambah kekuatan, maka dia di bunuh pun aku tidak peduli. " jawab Sasuke dingin.

Itachi melotot dan tertohok mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Itachi merasa ingin Sasuke menjadi kuat bukan karena media lain, melainkan dengan kekuatannya sendiri, dan Itachi tidak mau yang tidak bersalah ikut terkena imbas hubungan berdarah mereka.

" kau itu pecundang, Sasuke! Kau hanya menggunakan Naruto untuk menambah kekuatanmu, itu cara yang instan dan lemah ! " kata Itachi sembari menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memang berpikir kalau itu ada benarnya. Tapi Sasuke abaikan hal itu dan menyetujui ajakan Kabuto untuk pergi.

" Kabuto, ayo kita pergi! " suruh Sasuke kepada Kabuto.

" ayam yang pintar!" seru Kauto menyeringai.

" hei, tunggu dulu...kalian mau kemana? " teriak Yamato mau mencegah, Namun mereka sudah pegi terdahulu.

" sial, aku lemah dan hanya menangis saja _hiksss.._." umpat Sakura sambil terisak.

Itachi hanya memandang Sakura dengan sendu.

' _cinta Segitiga, heh! '_ pikir Itachi dengan pikiran konyolnya.

.

.

.

_# Markas Orochimaru #_

.

.

' _dimana aku? '_ pikir Naruto saat tersadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto sekarang sedang di kurung di dalam tabung besar dengan kalung ketat berwarna hitam dengan simbol segel agal Cakra Naruto tidak meledak dan bertransformasi menjadi Kyuubi.

Di samping Tabung tersebut, sedang ada Sasuke yang duduk.

Naruto membelalakan matanya merasa kaget, rindu, dan sedih.

" Sasuke! " ucap Naruto lirih.

" _hn.._." gumam Sasuke singkat dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me : Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Sasuke : Akhirnya ketemu Dobe juga!**

**Naruto : Akhirnya ketemu Teme juga!**

**Itachi : Akhirnya ketemu Otoutou juga!**

**Orochimaru : aduh **_**cyiiinnn.**_**..eke najis banget disitu.**

**All : **_**# sweatdropped #**_

**Me : emang lho, najis!**

**Kabuto : gue di panggil mata empat **_**#esmosi#**_

**Kakashi : untung peran gue enggak merepotkan.**

**Yamato : sama, Kakashi!**

**Sakura : apa'an thu, gue ke tabok dikit udah tepar? **_**#shaaannnarooo!#**_

**Me : **_**Kyaaa...**_

**Orochimaru : peran eke yang merepotkan boookk...**

**Itachi : udah di kasih kuat masih protes **_**#tabok Orochi#**_

**Me : **_**hihihi...**_

**Sasuke : **_**yippiii...**_**next chap nya gue ber romantis ria dengan Dobe! **_**# OOC #**_

**Naruto : **_**# Blushing #**_

**Me : weleh-weleh...sudah-sudah...tambah ngalor-ngidul gak karuan. Itachi, siap?**

**Itachi : Ha'i, ayo bareng-bareng**_**...satu...dua...tiga...**_

**All chara : MIND TO RNR MINNA-SAN, KAMI SEBAGAI PEMAIN CHASING YOU, AND YOUR LOVE  
MENGUCAPKAN **_**' SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI UNTUK UMAT MUSLIM '**_**!**

**Me : **_**Oi.**_**...Capslock jebooooll ! **_**#protes#**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title ** **: Chasing You, And Your Love.**

**Genre****: Advanture/romance.**

**Warning** **: Female Naruto, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer ** **: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing**** : SasuFemNaru.**

**Author's note : gomenasai, minna. Ane lama updatenya karena banyak tugas, ulangan harian, dan **

**UTS, dua bulan ini T.T). yap, happy reading!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Balasan Review:**

**Kabuto**

Maaf, baru update. Ane banyak tugas dan ulangan soalnya.

Hontou ni gomenasai sudah menunggu, ane bener-bener minta maaf *bows*

**.**

**Rey ai3rin**

Sou ka? Gomen ya kalo belum seru. Di chap ini, ane udah berusaha semaximal mungkin ^^)

Arigatou atas reviewnya *smile*

**.**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

Hahahha... sudah takdirnya nak, untuk kebagian antagonis mulu *plak*

Oh, tentu ane tidak rela jika Itachi ane buat mati di fic ane, hohoho...

**.**

**Misyel**

_Aaaaa..._dan ketika Angst itu terjadi, maka ane akan bunuh diri. #plak *ngaco*

**.**

**Jamcomaria**

Salam kenal juga! :D

_Emmm..._kita liat aja, jika ketemu lagi, saling membunuh atau enggak #loh?

**.**

**Scythe no Shinigami**

Ini udah update sayang :* #ditabok

**.**

**NamikazeNoah**

Wah, terima kasih jika makin seru. Gomen, updatenya lama *cries*

**.**

**Ciel-Kky30**

Di chap ini memang ada hint nya kok. Tapi belom yang wah...gitu, hehhehe...

**.**

**Riyuki18**

ini sudah ane perbaiki, entah sudah rapih atau belum, minta sarannya ya :D

Boldnya juga udah ane kurangin : )

**.**

**Dwidobechan**

Hontou? Arigatou atas pujiannya, Dwi-chan. Gomen sudah menunggu lama ^^)b

**.**

**Anami Hime**

Ini udah keluar kok. Tapi secara gak langsung ya, biar plotnya lancar. Arigatou udah review!

**.**

**Namikaze Hikatsu**

Gomen atas kesalahannya ya. Kalo soal sennin mode, memang ane buat begitu, tapi masih di perbolehkan kok.

Arigatou atas reviewnya ^0^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV **

_Hening..._

Hanya hening yang terjadi ketika mereka bertemu. Hanya hening yang terjadi ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Naruto masih di kurung dalam sebuah tabung yang sepertinya Naruto akan di jadikan bahan percobaan Orochimaru.

_Tatap..._

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh dengan ambisi. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

" Teme, apa kabarmu? " tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. " Bukan urusanmu Dobe. " jawab Sasuke pedas.

_Jleb..._

Kata-kata Sasuke begitu dingin dan tidak berperasaan_. ' Apa memang benar, dirinya sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi Sasuke? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun kepedulian Sasuke untuknya? Apa dia harus melawan Sasuke dan membunuhnya pada akhirnya nanti? '_ itulah pikiran yang berputar-putar di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

" Aku tau aku tak berhak, aku tau aku bukan yang berarti bagimu, aku tau kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai simbiosismu dengan orochimaru, aku tau kau menggunakanku untuk kekuatanmu. Tapi perlu kau tau Sasuke, kau adalah sahabatku, orang yang perlu ku lindungi, dan aku senang menjadi sahabatmu dan bertemu denganmu. " ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembut nan tatapan sendu.

" Simpan omong kosongmu setelah jadi pecundang yang kubunuh, atau jadi pahlawan yang membunuhku! " hanya balasan itu yang di berikan Sasuke sebagai pahlawan desa dan penjahat desa.

" Tidak keduanya..." balas Naruto dan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. " Kau dan aku tidak akan menjadi ke dua hal itu. Bila kau penjahat dan aku pahlawan desa, maka sebaiknya aku yang akan membawamu kembali ke desa dan membuatmu di sambut rakyat desa. bila aku harus membunuhmu, maka aku akan mati bersamamu untuk kebaikan semuanya. Kita tidak akan berakhir sebagai Jinchuuriki ataupun Uchiha. "

Inilah dunia shinobi. Ada kebencian, tapi ada cinta dan kasih sayang yang mengiringinya. Ada penjahat, ada pula pahlawan dalam hidup kita.

Sasuke memiliki kebencian yang kuat, maka Naruto memiliki cinta yang kuat untuk sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya itu. Sasuke juga seorang penjahat dan gila kekuatan, maka Naruto adalah pahlawan yang akan menjaga dan menyelamatkan Sasuke sampai kapanpun.

" Sebaiknya kau siapkan chakra terbaikmu, karna Orochimaru akan mengambil chakramu dan chakra Kyuubimu. "

Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dengan suara baritone yang dingin.

" Hahahha...aku anggap itu sebagai peringatan sebagai bentuk perhatianmu kepadaku, teme! " kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, menganggap kata-kata Sasuke adalah suatu peringatann dan bentuk tanda perhatian Sasuke padanya.

.

.

.

_# Orochimaru's Room #_

.

.

.

" Percobaan akan dimulai, khu...khu...khu..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum licik yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan bersandar di dinding, tidak menanggapi omongan Orochimaru. Kabuto ikut tersenyum licik mendengar perkataan sang tuannya.

" Selanjutnya, kita akan menggabungkan sel Uchiha Sasuke, chakra Naruto, dan sel Yondaime Minato, di tambah dengan chakra Kyuubi untuk menciptakan makhluk kloningan. Waktu dulu tuan Orochimaru mengambil secara diam-diam sel yondaime hokage minato di kuburannya. Satu-satunya resiko dalam percobaan ini adalah, perasaan terdalam Sasuke akan tumbuh dalam makhluk ini, sedangkan perasaan terdalam Naruto tidak, karna kita hanya membutuhkan chakra Naruto, bukan selnya, sedangkan kita menggunakan sel Sasuke. perasaan yondaime juga tidak akan terbawa, karena yondaime sudah mati. Sedangkan chakra Kyuubi dan chakra Naruto berfungsi untuk menciptakan kloningan Kyuubi, namun lebih lemah dari Kyuubi yang asli. Jutsu rasengan Minato, Naruto dan mata Sasuke akan tercopy secara otomatis. Mungkin jutsu rasengan akan berkembang, karena tercampur dengan kegelapan hati Sasuke, khu...khu...khu..." kata Kabuto menjelaskan.

" Penjelasan yang bagus kabuto. Makhluk ini bisa menambah daya tempur kita, apalagi dengan kloningan Kyuubi, hahahah... " Orochimaru tertawa keras dengan percobaannya kali ini.

" Jika kau memanfaatkan sel ku terlalu banyak, maka tubuhmu akan kujadikan benda prasejarah di masa kegelapan shinobi, Orochimaru. " ancam Sasuke pada Orochimaru dengan gaya datar sambil bersandar dinding.

" Hey, jaga kesopananmu di depan tuan Orochimaru, sasuke! " ucap Kabuto memperingatkan, namun di maklumi Orochimaru, karena Orochimaru sangat menyukai Sasuke dan ambisinya yang mirip dengannya.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di sepanjang ruangan tempat Naruto di tahan. Ya, Orochimaru, Sasuke, dan Kabuto sedang berjalan ke ruangan Naruto. Mereka mau melakukan percobaan itu.

" Uzumaki Naruto, siapkan chakra kuat klan Uzumaki dan Kyuubi agar kau bisa membantu kami menghancurkan desamu. " ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap Naruto dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

" Kabuto, buka tabungnya! " perintah Orochimaru kepada Kabuto asisten setianya dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kabuto.

Kabuto pun membuka tabung yang mengurung Naruto dan bersiap-siap akan membawanya.

Saat Kabuto akan membawa Naruto tiba-tiba...

_Set..._

Naruto melompat ke belakang Kabuto dan mengambil sebuah serum lalu menyuntikkannya ke Kabuto.

" _Arrrggghh..._ini serum perusak saraf! " teriak Kabuto kesakitan dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya dan Kabuto pun terjatuh namun masih ada kesadaran di dalamnya.

" Mundur atau serum ini akan mengenai kalian semua seperti nasib orang ini! " Naruto berkata dengan nada mengancam pada Orochimaru dan Sasuke.

" Khu...Khu...Khu...ini dapat terselesaikan dengan mudah. " kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai dan melirik pada Sasuke. " Lakukan, Sasuke... " perintah Orochimaru pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang merupakan type orang yang mengerti situasi dan kondisi dapat memahami komando dari Orochimaru.

_Tap..._

Tiba-tiba dengan cepatnya dan tiba-tibanya, Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Naruto.

" Serahkan serum itu dan menyerahlah kepada kami atau bunuh aku sekarang juga yang sudah ada di hadapanmu! " Sasuke berkata pada Naruto dan memberikan pilihan yang terlihat sulit bagi Naruto.

_Mendekat..._

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan terus berjalan, namun Naruto semakin mundur.

" Cepat bunuh aku dengan serummu itu! " Naruto semakin gugup dan bingung. Kabuto saja terkapar seperti itu dan Naruto tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakranya karna ada kalung pengikat chakra pada tubuhnya.

Naruto sudah terhimpit dinding dan Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Naruto tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun dan hanya bisa pasrah, karna dia tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke. Naruto berjanji akan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan itu adalah jalan ninjanya.

Sasuke semakin dekat dan mendekat dan menghimpit Naruto, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto tertegun dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya dan sangat senang berada di pelukan Sasuke.

' _Teme, terima kasih. Inilah yang aku inginkan, Teme. Sungguh hangat sekali pelukanmu ini, Teme. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu agar tetap berada di posisi seperti ini hingga aku mati, Teme. ' _itulah isi hati Naruto saat di peluk oleh Sasuke.

Sejurus kemudian, tak hanya pelukan yang di berikan oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajah Naruto yang sudah merona. Sasuke mendekat ke wajah Naruto dan mengelus pipi sang dobe, kemudian meniup telinganya secara lembut.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap diam.

' _Teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tau, hembusan nafasmu di telingaku dan sentuhan tanganmu di wajahku, membuatku semakin lemah terhadapmu, Teme. ' _lagi, Naruto merasa senang dan berpikir seperti itu lagi.

Sasuke kembali meniup pelan telinga Naruto dan mengelus wajahnya, lalu berbisik di telinga Naruto.

" Kemarikan serumnya, Dobe. " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Sasuke pun mengelus dan meraba tangan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah dan mengambil serum yang ada di tangan Naruto secara lembut dan perlahan.

" terimakasih Dobe, sudah mau menyerahkannya. " Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil mengelus leher Naruto.

Naruto semakin merona dengan perlakuan Sasuke hingga membuatnya lupa dengan situasi yang Naruto hadapi sekarang.

" Maafkan aku Dobe. " lagi, Sasuke berkata seperti itu dan mundur melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Setelah berkata maaf kepada Naruto, Sasuke merasa mengalami De javu saat melawan kakaknya, Itachi.

_Mundur... _

Sasuke mundur dari jaraknya kepada Naruto.

_Tatap..._

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto, dan Naruto merona melihat Sasuke. Namun sejurus kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai dan...

_Buaaagggghhhh..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- End Normal Pov -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0 === Naruto's Pov === 0o0**

_._

_._

_._

_Buaagghh..._

" _Arggghhh... "_ Hanya rintihan itu yang aku katakan dan aku pun terlempar membentur tembok hingga kepalaku berdarah.

Sasuke, Sasuke memukulku. Aku tau, aku tidak berharga bagimu. Tapi Teme, kau menganggapku seperti orang lain.

_Sakit..._

Itu yang aku rasakan Teme. Orang lain boleh memukul ku hingga hancur. Tapi pukulanmu melebihi kehancuran apapun, Teme.

Kau tau, aku sudah senang merasakan sentuhan hangatmu, hembusan nafasmu di telingaku. Tapi, aku lupa berada di posisi apa, dan tadi itu pastinya kau hanya membunuh perasaanku dan mengambil kembali serum itu.

Setega ini kah kau padaku hingga membunuh perasaanku seperti ini?

" Aku membutuhkan kekuatan dan chakramu itu. Maka untuk membunuh perasaanmu dan melukaimu pun tak masalah bagiku. " ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

" _Hiks_...walaupun kau membunuhku dan menganggapku tidak berharga bagimu, aku akan tetap membawamu kembali ke konoha, Teme. " aku berucap sembari terisak. Kepalaku terasa sakit beserta hatiku juga.

Aku merasa lemah, aku merasa hancur, aku melihatmu berjalan ke arahku, mau apalagi kau, Teme?

Aku merasa Sasuke sedang menggendongku ala Bridal style. Andai gendongan ini, adalah gendonganmu untuk menyelamatkanku. Tapi tidak, aku ingat kau akan membawaku untuk percobaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- End Naruto's Pov -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=000= Normal Pov =000=**

.

.

.

" Sasuke, cepat bawa Naruto ke ruang percobaan dan aku akan mengurus Kabuto ! " perintah Orochimaru pada Sasuke dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke lalu membawa Naruto yang sedang lemah ka ruang percobaan.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju ruang percobaan dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang dengan percobaan ini. Ya, luka Naruto masih terbuka dan darahnya masih keluar bekas pukulannya tersebut.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju almari dan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati kepala Naruto yang terluka karena ulahnya.

Sasuke pun duduk di samping Naruto hendak meneteskan obat merah ke kepalanya. Namun, sebelum hal itu di lakukan, Naruto berkata sesuatu. " Jangan mengobati luka yang kau ciptakan ini dengan tanganmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak sudi! " balas Naruto secara ketus. Memang perbuatan Sasuke tadi telah melukainya. Setelah memberi kehangatan lalu memberikan luka fisik yang berimbas ke dalam hati.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan pukulannya, tapi Naruto berharap yang tadi itu tulus. Betapa menyakitkan baginya bahwa yang tadi itu untuk membunuh perasaannya.

" Kau harus di obati agar percobaan ini lancar. " balas Sasuke dengan datar.

Ulu hati Naruto serasa tertusuk dan berharap Sasuke mengobatinya karena khawatir. Naruto pun memalingkan mukanya untuk tidak perlu di obati. Sasuke pun jengkel dengan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangannya memegang wajah Naruto dan mengarahkannya menghadap kearahnya.

" Lebih baik kau diam dan aku akan mengobatimu. " ancam Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa gugup melihat Sasuke dan reflek menutupi wajahnya agar tidak di obati oleh Sasuke dan tidak menatap Sasuke.

" Aku tidak akan mau di obati olehmu! " jawab Naruto secara ketus dan tetap menutupi mukanya.

Sasuke semakin jengkel dengan ulah Naruto dan akhirnya membuka tangan Naruto secara paksa dan menuncinya di atas kepala Naruto lalu mencium dan melumat bibir Naruto. Naruto yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, hanya bisa diam dan tidak bergerak sementara satu tangan Sasuke mengunci tangan Naruto, dan satu tangannya lagi meneteskan obat merah pada kepala Naruto sambil terus menciumnya.

Naruto semakin cengo dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. _' Menciumku sambil mengobatiku, apa-apaan ini? ' _batin Naruto memproses semuanya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai memberi obat merah, Sasuke pun mengakhiri ciumannya pada Naruto. Dan memberikan perban pada dahi Naruto.

Naruto masih terperangah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. " A-apa yang ka-kau lak-lakukan. Ap-apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

" Aku sudah bilang, aku akan membunuh perasaanmu jika itu demi menambah kekuatanku. " kata Sasuke dingin.

_Jleb..._

Naruto bagai tertusuk ulu hatinya oleh perkataan Sasuke. _' Apakah Sasuke rela menciumku atau bahkan memperkosaku demi membunuh perasaanku dan menambah kekuatannya? Kenapa, kenapa aku selalu lemah jika kau perlakukan seperti ini, Teme? Hiks...kenapa aku tidak bisa sekuat Sakura saat kau perlakukan seperti ini?_ _'_

_Plak..._

Terdengar suara tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Ya, yang menamparnya barusan adalah Naruto. Naruto merasa sakit sekali dengan perlakuan dan perkataan Sasuke.

" Lebih baik kau bunuh aku, Teme. Atau lebih baik aku yang mati. " ucap Naruto dingin. Sasuke masih menatap datar ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun sama, tapi sejurus kemudian Naruto berkata...

" Obat merah ini kau gunakan untuk mengobati luka ku, maka aku akan minum obat merah ini untuk mengobati luka hati ini juga. " kata Naruto telak. Sasuke terperangah dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Mengobati luka hati dengan obat merah dan meminumnya, sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengambil dan membuka obat merah tersebut lalu hendak meminumnya. Namun gerakan tangan Naruto di hentikan oleh Sasuke.

" Hentikan ulah bodohmu, Dobe! " cegah Sasuke pada Naruto. " Ini jalan hidupku dan pilihan hidupku, buat apa kau mencegah dan mengurusiku. Toh, kau juga tidak peduli padaku. Lepaskan tangan ku! " Naruto berkata dengan keras kepada Sasuke. Sakit, memang sakit rasanya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto meronta dan berteriak segera membungkam mulut Naruto dan mendekat ke wajahnya. " Tutup mulutmu, Dobe. Kalau kau mati, maka kita tidak akan bisa bertarung. Aku ingin bertarung denganmu. Jika kau mau bunuh diri, maka kau hanya Kunoichi yang sesumbar saja di hadapanku. " kata Sasuke dan menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Naruto tertegun dan kembali menunduk.

Naruto baru ingat kata-katanya pada Sasuke, _' Hiks...walaupun kau membunuhku dan menganggapku tidak berharga bagimu, aku akan tetap membawamu kembali ke konoha, Teme. _'

Naruto terlalu kalut dengan perasaannyayang terus-menerus di sakiti oleh Sasuke hingga membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

_Klek..._

Beberapa saat setelah kejadian tadi, pintu pun terbuka dan datanglah Orochimaru beserta Kabuto yang sudah di obati dan sudah sadar dari kesakitannya akibat ulah Naruto yang memberontak tadi.

" Sudah puas di sakiti Sasuke, bocah rubah? khu...khu...khu...dia bukan Sasuke dari Konoha. Dia adalah pembalas dendam. " kata Orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan.

" Kabuto, bawa dan baringkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan benar. Pasang kabelnya dan taruh kertas mantra ini untuk menutupi wajahnya. " perintah Orochimaru dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kabuto.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun di baringkan di tempat tidur. Di tengah-tengah tempat tidur Sasuke dan Naruto, terdapat tabung besar yang di dalamnya ada tubuh manusia asing.

" Percobaan ini memerlukan jasad manusia asing yang sudah mati dan menggabungkan sel Yondaime Minato dengan tubuh asing ini. Tinggal kita menggabungkan sel Uchiha Sasuke dengan chakra Naruto dan Kyuubi, hahhahaha..." jelas Orochimaru sambil tertawa penuh dengan kejahatan.

Setelah itu, Orochimaru melakukan segel untuk melancarkan percobaannya dan voila, perlahan-lahan makhluk kloningan itu mulai muncul dan membentuk. Rambutnya mirip gaya rambut Naruto laki-laki dan juga Sasuke dan Mempunyai 3 garis di pipinya. Ketika makhluk itu sudah membuka matanya, terdapat Sharingan di mata itu, dan makhluk itu pun tersenyum, oh god...senyumnya mirip dengan senyum kejam milik Sasuke.

" Hahahah...ini aku sebut percobaan atau menghasilkan bayi darimu dan Naruto, Sasuke? " Orochimaru berkata dengan puas dan tertawa mengerikan kembali.

Tabung pun di buka dan makhluk itu pun keluar.

Sasuke sudah sadar kembali, tapi Naruto belum sadarkan diri.

" Namamu, adalah Menma! " kata Orochimaru memberikan nama kepada makhluk baru tersebut.

Menma hanya hanya menyeringai lalu melirik Sasuke. " hay, kembaran! " sapa Menma kepada Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Sasuke yang di sapa seperti itu hanya bisa mendecih dan memalingkan wajah. Sejurus kemudian, Menma menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang terbaring. Menma menghampiri Naruto dan memegang dagunya. " Mmm...nona yang harum! " kata Menma lalu mencium rambut Naruto.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto terperangah. Sudah di jelaskan tadi bahwa sifat Menma adalah perasaan terdalam dari Sasuke karna menggunakan sel Sasuke. Tapi Orochimaru dan Kabuto tidak menyangka bahwa perasaan terdalam Sasuke adalah bernafsu kepada Naruto. Padahal dari luar Sasuke keliatan sangat lengket dengan yang namanya kekuatan dan kekejaman. Sasuke yang mengerti situasi dan mengerti reaksi Kabuto dan Orochimaru segera berkata " jangan banyak tingkah, yang penting saat ini, aku menginginkan kekuatan! " ucap Sasuke memperjelas kepada Orochimaru.

" _Pffffttt..._rupanya sifat terdalammu adalah bernafsu kepada nona rubah transgender ini! " kata Kabuto mengejek kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih dan mengubah arah pandangnya kembali ke menma.

" Mau kah kau jadi permaisuriku nanti, nona cantik? " kata Menma sambil berbicara kepada Naruto yang masih tidak sadar.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku Menma hanya bisa memicing tajam kepada Menma.

Entah jealous ataupun apa, yang penting Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih cengo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**===== TBC =====**

.

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gomen, jadi telat banget updatenya di karenakan dua bulan ini ulangan harian, tugas, dan UTS terus. Ini pun juga tidak istirahat, malah harus menghadapi ulangan ke dua : (

Gomen juga buat Kabuto yang menunggu lama. Terima kasih juga tas review dari kalian semua!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title ** **: Chasing You, And Your Love.**

**Genre ** **: Advanture/romance.**

**Warning** **: Female Naruto, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer ** **: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing**** : SasuFemNaru.**

**Author'S Note: gomen lama updatenya ! sekarang lega karena liburan. Oke, balasan review, khusus yang log in tanpa acc langsung di balas disini, dan yang pake acc di PM ya! ^^) **

**(^.~v)**

.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

**Jamcomari**

Coba pikir sendiri dulu. Tapi kayaknya Sasuke yang jaim ya? #plak

**Rey Ai3rien**

*Ikut guling-guling* hohoho...apalagi ane, malah lebih gak nyangka #ApaDeh

Yosh...gomen jika lama update!

**Naruto POV**

**.**

**.**

kerjap...

kerjap...

kerjap...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan tersadar dari ketidak sadaranku. Aku menoleh di keadaan sekelilingku "Ukkkhh...kepalaku sakit sekali" aku pun bangun dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan kosong ini.

Saat aku berada di tengah pintu, aku merasa aneh kenapa mereka tidak mengurungku ya? Tapi biarlah.

Tap...tap...tap...

'a-ada yang datang...siapa itu?' batinku, dan aku pun menoleh ke orang yang datang itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau Kabuto. Ada apa dan tumben kalian tidak mengurungku?" tanyaku pada Kabuto dokter gila itu. "Heh, kami tidak mengurungmu untuk membiarkan chakramu kami sedot untuk asupan kekkai yang melindungi tempat ini. Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa kabur!" terang Kabuto padaku. Oh, memanfaatkan chakra Kyuubi ku ya?

Tap...tap...tap...

Kabuto kembali berjalan meninggalkanku. Pegang...aku memegang dadaku...rasanya sakit sekali!

"_Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu, maka membunuhmu pun tak masalah bagiku!" _sakit rasanya kalau mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi. Aku mengetahui, mengetahui sejak dulu...tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata itu menunjukkan dendam dan kebencian. Aku tak peduli dia membunuhku, membenciku, atau tidak mempedulikanku aku akan tetap membawanya pulang. meski aku membawanya pulang ke konoha dalam keadaan sudah membencinya.

Aku masih berjalan mengelilingi tempat tinggal orochimaru ini. Tempat ini mengerikan, gelap, dan sangat terasa hawa jahat di mana-mana.

Srek... aku mencoba menggosok tembok di tempat ini. iuuhhhh...lumutan dan kotor. Oh yeah...tentu saja, karena mereka para orang-orang kejam tidak mungkin ingat untuk membersihkan tempat ini, hahahha...sudah, lebih baik kuhentikan pikiran konyol ini dan waspada berada di tempat seperti ini. Oh ya, aku masih penasaran dengan makhluk kloning yang di buat oleh orochimaru ini. Arrrgghhh...aku membayangkan makhluk dari gabungan ku dan Sasuke itu adalah anak kami. Baka...baka...baka...naru...membawa Sasuke pulang saja rasanya sulit apalagi punya anak darinya. Oh tidak, aku berpikiran konyol lagi!

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

'Siapa lagi itu?' aku pun menyipitkan mataku di antara ruangan dengan chaya mati redup dari lilin dalam ruangan ini. Perlahan ku lihat dan ternyata itu Sasuke. Shit! Aku malas bertemu dengan ayam itu!

Dekat...dekat...dekat...semakin mendekat...aku memandang Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah stoicnya.

Set...Sasuke berhenti di depanku. Aku bertanya-tanya lagi, mau apa dia? Yang jelas, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. "Naruto..." katanya padaku. "Ada apa lagi ?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Untuk apa Itachi membantu Konoha?" tanyanya padaku. Aku pun mengerutkan kening karena aku pun tidak tau alasan Itachi yg sebenarnya. "Ha? Aku tidak tau. Kalau pun aku tau, aku tidak akan memberitahu mu karena itu penting bagi desa!" jawabku seenaknya dengan nada ketus. "Benarkah? Cepat jawab atau..." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lagipula, apa peduliku? dia melanjutkannya atau tidak ya terserah...

Set...buk..."Ukh...maumu apa teme?" Sasuke mendorong tubuh ku dan mengapitku di dinding. Hah...baru kusadari bahwa dia tukang perayu yang mesum.

Dekat...

Sasuke mendekat menatap wajahku. A-aduh, aku jadi tidak berdaya jika seperti ini."Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" katanya padaku, aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan menolak untuk bicara. Tapi Sasuke terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku gugup...aku pun menggerakkan tanganku mencoba meninju wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu, namun...

Set...tanganku di tahan dan di cengkeram olehnya. Cih...dasar menyebalkan! Aku pun mencoba meninjunya dengan tanganku yang satunya lagi, namun tangan ku juga di tahan. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!" serunya padaku dan dia pun memegang kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan dan mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku.

"Chikuso...lepaskan aku! Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan bicara dan berkhianat!" seruku dengan marah. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi padaku. Oh, kami-sama...tolong aku, aku sudah tidak berdaya jika seperti ini. Saat Sasuke semakin mendekati wajahku tiba-tiba...

"arrrggghhh..." sasuke berteriak dan ternyata ada orang berambut hitam jabrik dan memiliki mata saphire, lalu memiliki tiga goresan di pipinya. 'I-itu seperti penggambaran anakku dan Sasuke saja.'

*blush* seketika aku merona membayangkannya. "Kau merona melihat wajahku yang tampan ini nona manis?" kata makhluk kloning itu padaku, padahal aku merona karena membayangkan anakku dan Sasuke. "Arrgghh...kloning bodoh, kenapa kau mencabut rambutku? tidak berguna!" kata Sasuke marah. Apa? Kloning ini mencabut rambut Sasuke?  
"Pffftt...hiahahahah..." aku tertawa keras karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang marah karena rambutnya di cabut. "Itu ganjaran untukmu karena berusaha memperkosa nona manis ini!" kata makhluk kloning itu. "Cih...aku tidak memperkosanya. Aku hanya menginterogasinya." Kata Sasuke padanya. Huh...interogasi macam apa itu? Meskipun Sasuke memperkosaku pun, aku tak mau buka mulut!

"Minggir...namaku Menma nona manis!" katanya menyenggol Teme dan tersenyum padaku. Ah, namanya Menma ya? Syukurlah kalau dia bisa baik padaku, karena di tempat ini tidak ada yang peduli padaku. "Ah, ha'i! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" kataku memperkenalkan diriku kepada Menma. "Hmm...mau ikut aku menghirup udara segar?" tawar Menma padaku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku dan Menma langsung menarikku. Aku melihat Sasuke memandangku namun ku abaikan saja.

Plukk...

Aku membuang batu itu ke sungai dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Menma padaku. "huffttt...aku merindukan desaku, Konoha, Menma!" jawabku lemas. "mmm...jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku pun disini tak tau harus memihak siapa. Aku tiba-tiba muncul disini. Entak memihakmu atau Orochimaru? Tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka bersamamu!" kata Menma padaku sambil tersenyum lagi. Hah...aku ini anak bodoh, dan Sasuke makhluk yang dingin. Tapi kenapa Menma bisa menggombal seperti ini. Ini membuatku tertawa pelan padanya. "Menma..." aku memanggil pelan namanya. "Iya?" jawabnya! "Aku janji, jika kita bisa bebas dari tempat ini, aku akan membawamu bersama Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat!" kataku sambil tersenyum ramah padanya. "Sou ka? Memang disana ada apa saja?" tanya Menma kepada ku. Aku pun menjawab sambil tertawa kecil "Di konoha ada semua teman-temanku. Ada Shikamaru yang pemalas, Chouji si rakus yang selalu makan keripik kentang, Ino si wanita modis, Sakura Kunoichi tercantik, Sai si pelukis menjengkelkan yang suka tersenyum, Neji si jenius, Ten-Ten gadis dengan senjata terbanyak, Rock Lee si alis tebal, Hinata si gadis pemalu, Kiba si anjing maniak, Shino si pecinta serangga, Ero sannin yang super mesum, dan Tsunade baa-chan Hokage si dada besar!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat. "ahahahahah...kelihatannya semua temanmu lucu-lucu ya, aku ingin berkumpul bersama mereka. Kau berjanji ya, membawaku kesana?" kata Menma padaku. Aku pun menganggukkan diri sambil berkata "tentu saja aku berjanji akan hal itu!" jawabku kemudian mengacungkan jari kelingkingku di depan Menma, pertanda bahwa aku berjanji kepadanya. Menma pun tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku.

Srekk...

Aku dan Menma menoleh,melihat siapa yang datang dan itu ternyata Orochimaru. "Gezzz...sedang apa kau disini, Ular tua?" kataku berbicara pada Orochimaru secara sini dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahaha...kalian mau berencana kabur bersama Sasuke? Itu mustahil...karena selain kalian tidak bisa kabur dari sini, kami juga akan menyerang Konoha menggunakan edotensei ribuan mayat ninja-ninja hebat yang di hidupkan kembali, hahahah..." kata Orochimaru memberitahu kami dan tertawa jahat. Apa? Orochimaru mau menyerang konoha dengan rencana mengerikan itu? Tidak...ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Konoha, desa tercintaku di hancurkan oleh ular tua ini! Aku akan berusaha mencari tau rahasia penggagal jutsu mengerikan itu. Seusai berkata seperti itu, Orochimaru pun pergi keluar bersama Kabuto. Bagus! Ini kesempatanku untuk mencari tau tentang rahasia penggagal jutsu itu. "Ano...Menma...aku mau mengambil sesuatu di dalam. Kau tunggu disini dulu ya!" kataku pada Menma dan Menma pun mengangguk padaku.

Akupun berlari ke dalam ruangan dan berpikir. Aku rasa edotensei itu jutsu dari hokage ke dua, maka ada kemungkinan, rahasia jutsu itu ada di buku atau perpustakaan. Yah, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan, apalagi buku-buku di bagian file jutsu, pasti ada!

Aku pun memasuki ruang perpustakaan Orochimaru. "Medic...History...Clan...Jutsu...ah, ketemu!" seruku senang. Aku harus mencari jutsu edotensei disini. Aku pun menelusuri ratusan buku jutsu disitu dan akhirnya aku pun menemukan buku dari Jutsu edotensei.

Aku masih membaca buku itu secara perlahan, namun belum menemukan rahasia penggagal Edotensei, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kalau Edotensei hanya dapat di hentikan oleh pembuka segelnya, bahkan jika pembuka segelnya di bunuh tanpa melepaskan segel Edotensei, maka Edotensei tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Glek...

Aku menelan ludah membacanya. "a-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada cara lain?" oh tidak...sekarang lebih buruk. Pikirkan sesuatu Naruto! Hm...Edotensei adalah jurus membangkitkan seseorang yang sudah meninggal dengan menggunakan tubuh mayat baru yang masih segar sebagai tumbal dan jutsu dari roh yang di panggil tidak akan hilang meskipun jutsunya telah hilang ketika masih hidup dan mereka adalah kekal. Matte...mereka adalah arwah orang yang sudah mati. Setiap orang di dunia ini pasti masih memiliki urusan di dunia ini sehingga alasan mereka untuk di bangkitkan semakin kuat. Bingo...satu-satunya jalan adalah membuat para shinobi yang di Edotensei percaya dan mau menenangkan dirinya di alam baka. Selain itu...tradisi segel-menyegel arwah orang yang sudah mati bisa mengatasi agar arwah Edotensei tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Berarti jalan satu-satunya adalah menyegel roh nya atau menenangkan hati mereka atas urusan mereka di dunia ini yang belum terselesaikan. Ah...yokatta na! Semoga pemikiranku ini benar.

Cklek...cklek...cklek...

Ah, ada yang datang. Mati aku! Aduh, kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku perlahan mundur dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku. "Mmmphhh..." aku meronta dan melihat orang yang membekapkau te-ternyata...'Sasuke!'

"Diamlah Dobe...atau kau menggagalkan rencanaku dan rencanamu!" kata Sasuke padaku. Hey, untuk apa dia menolongku seperti ini. Ah, yang penting sekarang aku selamat dulu. Kami pun mundur dan berpindah ke barisan buku 'History' di barisan ke 4 dan yang datang ternyata adalah Kabuto dan dia berjalan ke barisan ke dua, barisan buku 'Medic'. Aku dan Sasuke pun berjalan ke samping kiri ruangan dan Kabuto pun pindah ke barisan ke tiga di tempat kumpulan buku-buku 'Jutsu' dan kami pun pindah ke barisan ke dua, dan lungsung keluar ke pintu keluar.

"Huffft...untung saja! Arigatou ne, Teme." Kataku berterimakasih pada Sasuke. "Hn..." hanya itu jawaban yang di berikan Sasuke kepadaku. Huh...sama saja! "demo...apa alasanmu menyelamatkanu tadi Teme? " tanyaku pada Teme. "Sebentar lagi dia akan memakai tubuhku, dan aku akan berencana membiarkannya terbunuh!" kata Sasuke padaku. Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya 'Apa? Sasuke mau membunuh Orochimaru? ' aku tidak menyangkanya. Sasuke kan rela meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Konoha demi mencari kekuatan pada Orochimaru. "Ta-tapi kenapa. Kau membiarkan teman-temanmu yang hampir terbunuh demi mengejarmu, kau meinggalkan semuanya, kau meninggalkan Konoha demi mencari kekuatan Orochimaru, Sasuke!" kataku dengan nada bertanya-tanya. "Kau kan tau, impianku hanya hadir di masa lalu. Dan impianku adalah membunuh Itachi. Artinya...aku harus tetap bertahan hidup sambil mencari kekuatan. Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatan ilmu Orochimaru untuk menambah kekuatanku, bukan untuk setia padanya. Dan jika saatnya dia memakai tubuhku, maka di saat itulah aku harus membunuhnya!" Kata Sasuke kepadaku. "Tapi kenapa juga kau harus menyelamatkanku, teme?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku tidak bodoh...aku juga tidak sanggup melawannya sendirian. Maka dari itu aku membiarkannya terbunuh oleh shinobi Konoha nanti dan aku lihat sepertinya kau menemukan sesuatu. Jadi aku membiarkanmu selamat!" kata Sasuke lagi. Itu? Cuma demi itu? Aku kira Sasuke ingin menyelamatkanku. Aku kembali menunduk. Benar juga, Sasuke tidak akan mau menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya Sakura yang ada disini, bukan aku. Aku tidak mampu menyadarkan Sasuke. Persahabatan tidak akan mempan untuk Sasuke. " Oh, begitu. Wakatta...lain kali biarkan aku mati daripada menjadi alat keberuntunganmu!" jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku pun segera pergi sambil terus berpikir. Sakura, andaikan kau ada disini, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, Bukan aku. Mungkin juga, Sakura salah telah minta tolong kepadaku membawa Sasuke kembali. Karena aku tidak mampu membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi Sakura telah menaruh harapan padaku dan aku tidak boleh mengecewakan semuanya. aku yakin, aku pasti bisa membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi...tadi Kabuto pergi bersamaan dengan Orochimaru, kenapa sekarang Kabuto hanya kembali sendirian? Seharusnya Kabuto kembali bersama Orochimaru! Apakah mungkin Orochimaru kembali memata-matai Konoha seperti dulu? Kami-sama...semoga teman-temanku baik-baik saja jika bertemu dengan Orochimaru

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Terdengar suara tapak kaki seseorang menuju ke arahku. Aku toleh kan kepalaku dan ternyata itu Orochimaru. Aku menatap tajam pada ular tua itu. "Santai saja nona, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Khu...khu...khu..." katanya padaku. "Apalagi maumu heh?" tanyaku secara sini. "khu...khu...khu...ayo ikut aku!" kata Orochimaru lalu menyeretku. Cih, apalagi yang mau dia lakukan kepadaku!

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, ular tua?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak suka. "Aku akan mengurungmu seharian dan akan di jaga oleh Sasuke. Jadi, kau harus menurut padaku!" katanya. Untuk apa ini? Apakah ada tujuan lain?

Orochimaru masih terus membawaku hingga kami sampai di sebuah ruangan. "Sasuke, kau jaga rubah ini baik-baik sampai aku kembali nanti. " kata Orochimaru memerintah kepada Sasuke.

"Hn...baiklah!" jawab Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan kami pun di masukkan ke ruangan itu lalu di kunci.

Jebret...

Pintu pun di tutup dan tinggal aku berdua bersama Teme. "Huh...kenapa harus kau yang menjagaku? Kenapa tidak menma saja!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. "Menma sedang ikut dengan Orochimaru untuk memantau Konoha dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang menjagamu, Dobe?" kata Teme padaku. "Buuu...kalau Menma seru di ajak bicara. Aku bisa mati di ruangan pengap ini bersama ayam tidak hidup!" jawabku sinis. "Hn...terserah kau saja!" kata Teme dingin.

Huh...aku benar-benar malas bersama Teme ini. Kami-sama, aku deg-degan bersamanya! Aku pun menekuk lututku dan menunduk.

Pluk...

Tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh, lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Hieeeee...Laba-laba!" aku berteriak hiasteris. Laba-laba itu pun merambat ke pipiku. "Hati-hati...itu laba-laba beracun, Dobe. Jangan bergerak!" kata Teme padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Teme mendekat perlahan padaku lalu memegang pipiku dan menyingkirkan laba-laba itu dari pipiku.

"fuh...selamat lah aku. Arigatou teme!" kataku berterimakasih lagi. "Hn..." hanya itu jawaban Teme. Matte..."nggg...ano Teme, laba-labanya sudah pergi. Kau bisa menjauhkan tanganmu, Teme." Kataku memperingatkan si Teme. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyentuh pipimu? Bukannya kau suka?" *blush* aku pun merona kembali. "Jaga bicaramu...kau terlalu percaya diri, ayam Uchiha!" seruku ganas. "Hn...Tapi..." Teme pun mendekat kepadaku dan menjilat pipiku. "Pipimu ini lezat, Dobe" kata Teme menjulurkan lidahnya layaknya menikmati kelezatan. Aku semakin merinding melihat Teme. "a-apa? Le-lezat? Dasar kau mesum!" seruku nyaring lalu Teme menjauh dariku.

"Hn...lupakan yang tadi!" kata Teme kembali dingin. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa Teme ini Sayko!

Kami pun seharian dalam satu ruangan. Aku selalu merasa deg-degan dan lebih memilih tidur saja, daripada melihat keanehan Sasuke.

Cklek...

Pintu pun di buka, dan ternyata yang muncul adalah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Hahh...aku lega bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan berhenti deg-degan bersama Teme.

Saat mereka masuk, tiba-tiba mereka melemparkan tubuh seseorang di hadapanku dan ternyata itu adalah..."Sa-Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanyaku sinis pada Orochimaru.

"Sejak kepergianmu dan setiap kami mengintai Konoha. Gadis ini selalu membuntuti kami. Karena aku dan Kabuto kehilangan kesabaran, Kabuto menyerangnya secara diam-diam dari belakang dan melumpuhkan beberapa sarafnya. Sepertinya dia coba menguntit kami dan menyelamatkanmu secara diam-diam. Tapi usaha kunoichi payah ini gagal. Maka aku bawa kemari untuk merecoki drama percintaan kalian, khu...khu...khu..." kata Orochimaru menyeringai licik. Cih, aku tidak suka Orochimaru menyakiti teman-temanku secara perlahan. "lagipula, dengan begini...shinobi andalan Konoha akan berkurang lalu memperlancar rencana kami, hahahahhaha...!" kata Orochimaru tertawa jahat. "Brengsek! Aku bersumpah akan membawa mereka semua kembali ke Konoha dan menumpasmu hingga mati!" jeritku marah kepadanya. Aku merasa jengkel teman-temanku perlahan jadi korban ular tua ini. Aku merasakan chakra Kyuubi menggelegar karena kemarahanku. "Tuan...lebih baik kita suntik lagi. Karena chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar." Saran Kabuto dan Orochimaru mengangguk. Kabuto pun menyuntikkan serum itu lagi agar chakra Kyuubiku lemah. Cih...awas kau...akan ku kalahkan kau!

**TBC**

Selesai! Gomen jika jelek dan sedikit. Nah, Sasuke gak jaim parah kan, di chap ini? 

Gomen lama updatenya! *bows*

Mind to RnR Minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title. : Chasing You, And Your Love.****  
****Genre. : Advanture/romance.****  
****Warning. : Female Naruto, Typo(s), OOC, etc.****  
****Disclaimer. : Masashi Kishimoto.****  
****Pairing. : SasuFemNaru.****  
****Author'S Note : Gomen kelamaan Update nya. Otak saya belakangan mampet, jadi susah cari alur, tapi sekarang udah update.****  
**.

.  
**Naruto Pov****  
**.  
"Cih, awas Kau...akan ku kalahkan kau!"  
Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika melihat Sakura di bawa oleh, Orochimaru. Merecoki drama percintaan kami katanya? Yang benar saja...aku tak rela teman - temanku satu - persatu di bawa ke tempat ini. Bisa - bisa pasukan yang di utus untuk mengintai Orochimaru satu - persatu menghilang. Tapi Tsunade baa-chan pasti memikirkan hal ini, aku yakin!

.  
Aku menatap sendu ke arah tempat tidur dan mengompres demam, Sakura. Gara - gara aku tertangkap jadi seperti ini!  
_Cklek..._  
Aku menolehkan kepalaku, siapa yang membuka pintu dan ternyata yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah, Menma!  
"Hey, kau Menma, Ada apa kesini?" Tanyaku pada Menma yang berdiri di sampingku.  
"Tidak apa - apa, aku hanya mau menjenguk gadis ini, dia kan temanmu. Maaf ya, aku belum bisa membantumu, Naru-chan" kata Menma tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap rambutku.  
"Hahaha...tak apa Menma, kau saja tidak bisa apalagi aku!"  
Kataku dengan tertawa. Menma kan baru mengenalku, tapi dia sudah minta maaf pada ku.  
"Ngghh..." Terdengar suara erangan, pasti Sakura sudah bangun dan ternyata benar ketika aku menoleh ke arah, Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu ka?" Tanya ku pada Sakura yang baru tersadar.  
"Ah, daijobu desu, Naru-chan. Aku ada dimana sekarang? Aku senang bisa melihatmu!" Kata Sakura sembari berhambur memelukku.  
"Kau ada di markas Orochimaru, Sakura - chan!" Kataku sembari memeluk balik Sakura dan kemudian Sakura menunduk.  
"Gomen ne, aku merepotkanmu lagi, Naru-chan" Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.  
"Iie, daijobu desu, Sakura - chan! Aku masih tetap hidup kok." Kataku menenangkan, Sakura. Tapi sekarang Orochimaru akan melakukan penyerangan desa, aku harus cari ide untuk bisa bebas. Yah, mungkin hanya Sakura-chan dan Menma saja yang bisa ku ajak untuk bekerja sama kabur dari tempat ini dan bersiap - siap menyelamatkan desa!  
Kuso...menyebalkan juga kalau terpepet seperti ini.  
"Sakura-chan..." Kataku membuka pembicaraan.  
"Ada apa, Naru?" Balas, Sakura.  
"Etto...Orochimaru sebentar lagi berencana untuk menyerang desa, kita harus bergegas cari ide untuk kabur dari sini!" Kataku pada Sakura-chan dengan nada khawatir.  
"Ha'i, aku tidak lupa, Naruto. Aku juga berencana membebaskanmu, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk keluar, aku saja tidak tau seluk beluk markas ini!"  
Aku mengepalkan tanganku, tempat ini di kelilingi oleh kekkai yang di beri energi dari chakra ku, _arrrgghhh..._bagaimana ini?  
"Etto summimasen..." Ada sebuah suara dan itu, Menma. Ya, Menma memang masih di samping kami sejak tadi.  
"Ya, ada apa menma?" Tanyaku pada Menma.  
"Tempat ini kan di beri Kekkai yang di ambil dari chakramu untuk menjalankannya, kita bisa menyusup ke titik lemah Kekkai dan kau harus menghentikan aliran chakra mu sesaat saat kita menghancurkan titik lemah, Kekkai." Jelas Menma panjang lebar. Mataku membulat...benar apa yang di katakan Menma, kita tinggal mencari cara untuk menyusup keluar.  
"Menma...kau benar! Asyik...kita bisa keluar, ttebayo!" Kataku girang sambil memegang kedua tangan, Menma.  
"A-ah, Naru-chan benar." Kata Menma sambil dengan wajah malu yang agak menunduk.

.

Kami masih berdiskusi bagaimana cara kami untuk kabur, sampai tiba - tiba...  
_Tap...Tap...Tap...__  
_Ada suara langkah kaki, kami langsung diam dan berkeringat, tapi ternyata yang kami lihat hanya seonggok daging dengan pantat ayam, hoaaaam...  
"Mau apa kau, Teme?" Jawabku ketus dan di jawab 'Hn' olehnya, cih!  
"Mau apa kau, ayam? Aku akan lindungi Naru-chan, ayam!" Kata Menma sinis pada, Sasuke.  
"Urusai, landak hitam. Dobe, apakah aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Teme padaku. Nani? Bergabung? Aku tak mengira Sasuke akan se nekat ini!  
"Ceritakan motif dan alasanmu, aku masih belum percaya padamu, Teme!" Balasku padanya.  
"Hn, aku kan sudah pernah cerita padamu, baka Dobe!" Balas Sasuke. Hah? Matte...aku ingat - ingat lagi. Ng...ng...sou...Teme kan pernah bilang kalau dia akan membiarkan Orochimaru terbunuh oleh kami, karena dia sendiri tidak mau jadi korban, Orochimaru.  
"Yosh...kau di terima, Teme! Apa idemu?" Tanya ku lagi.  
"Kalian kan tidak tau di mana titik lemah Kekkai tempat ini, sedangkan aku mengetahuinya. Sedangkan aku bisa menggunakan Chidori Senbon yang berbentuk jarum untuk menghancurkan titik lemah kekkai tersebut selagi chakramu kau hentikan sementara!" Jelas Teme padaku.  
"Yokay, alasan dan idemu bagus." Jawabku. Tapi aku merasakan Sakura tidak bicara dari tadi. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah, Sakura. Dia tetap mematung dan menatap Sasuke lekat dengan berurai air mata.

Naruto Pov End

.

Normal Pov

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berurai air mata lalu berhambur memeluk sang Uchiha tersebut.  
Peluk...  
"Hiks...Sasuke - kun, terima kasih mau bergabung dengan kami. Ini artinya kau mau kembali ke desa kan? Pulanglah! Naruto sudah berjuang dan bertaruh nyawa demi membawamu kembali, hiks..." Isak Sakura sembari berhambur memeluk Sasuke sementara orang yang di peluk hanya berekspresi datar.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku berharap kau membalas pelukanku? Satu kali saja!" Pinta Sakura pada, Sasuke. "Cih...menyebalkan!" Umpat Sasuke dengan mendecih.  
Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil menunduk menghampiri Sasuke, Gadis itu perlahan mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga, Sasuke.  
"Ku mohon teme, satu kali Saja. Onegai!" Bisik Naruto pada telinga Sasuke dengan nada suara bergetar. Sasuke pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan, Sakura. Naruto pun berjalan mundur dengan air mata berlinang di belakang Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ketika Naruto tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan air matanya, Sasuke pun hendak menoleh ke belakang, tapi Menma dengan sigap memeluk Naruto dengan erat karena dia tau bahwa Naruto tidak ingin kesedihannya terlihat oleh, Sasuke.  
"Cih..." Decih Sasuke ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang tertutupi oleh pelukan, Menma. Menma pun menggendong Naruto keluar dari ruangan mereka dan membiarkan Sasuke masih mematung bersama, Sakura.

Kerjap...kerjap...kerjap...  
Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, gadis blondie ini tersadar bahwa dirinya ketiduran ketika menangis dalam gendongan, Menma.  
"Ugh..." Erang gadis itu yang tersadar di bawah pohon dekat sungai.  
"Sudah bangun, Naru-chan?" Sapa Menma pada, Naruto.  
"Ngg...iya...gomen, aku sudah menangis tadi." Kata Naruto kepada, Menma.  
"Tak apa - apa, aku senang malah...bisa menutupi tangisanmu karena aku tau, kau tidak ingin Sasuke melihat kesedihanmu" Jawab Menma pada, Naruto.  
"Etto, Menma...terima kasih untuk yang tadi, ya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih pada, Menma.  
"Daijobu. Sebenarnya kau sakit kan, melihat Sasuke memeluk, Sakura? Tapi karena kau peduli pada temanmu, kau menyuruh Sasuke membalas pelukannya, iya kan?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk saja.  
"Kau gadis bodoh! Jangan sok baik kalau tidak sanggup. Setidaknya kau diam saja agar kau tidak merasa sakit." Balas Menma pada, Naruto.  
_Twitch..._  
Muncul empat siku - siku di dahi, Naruto.  
_Bletak..._  
Naruto menjitak Menma dengan keras  
"ittai...kenapa aku dijitak?" Kata Menma sambil meringis kesakitan terkena Pukulan Naruto.  
"Aku tidak bodoh, ttebayo! bweee..." Balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah, Menma.  
"Naru-chan nakal ya, aku gelitikin lho!" Kata Menma sambil menyiapkan jari - jarinya lalu menggelitiki Naruto hingga mereka berdua menggeliat sambil tertawa.  
Saat mereka sedang tertawa bersama, tiba - tiba Sasuke datang ke arah mereka berdua. Naruto dan Menma langsung terdiam  
"Ada apa, ayam?" Tanya Menma sinis kepada, Sasuke.  
"Aku ada perlu dengan, Naruto!" Jawab Sasuke kepada Menma.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, tapi awas jika kau macam - macam dengan, Naru-chan!" Kata Menma mengancam dan hanya di balas 'Hn' oleh, Sasuke.  
Tarik...  
Sasuke pun menarik Naruto ke suatu tempat dan menyandarkan Naruto ke pohon.  
"Ittai...Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya. Sasuke masih tetap diam sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata Onyx nya.  
Onyx bertemu Safir...  
Tatap...  
Tatap...  
Tatap...  
Peluk...  
Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Safir mata Naruto terbelalak dengan lebarnya, terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.  
"Ke-kenapa?" Gagap Naruto lalu perlahan ia membalas pelukan, Sasuke.  
"Kau tadi menyuruhku memeluk Sakura, Sekarang aku memiliki hak untuk memelukmu, aku benci telah menahan diriku untuk bersikap kejam terhadapmu padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke panjang dan Naruto pun terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.  
"Ta-tapi..." Perkataan Naruto belum terselesaikan namun Sasuke masih memotongnya.  
"Kau kejam Dobe, menyuruhku memeluk Sakura padahal aku menahan untuk tidak memelukmu dan membelaimu. Sekarang rasakan hukuman pelukan dariku karena sudah menyuruhku memeluk wanita lain!" Kata, Sasuke. Mulut Naruto semakin menganga lebar dengan apa yang di di dengarnya.  
"Te-teme..." Naruto masih tergagap.  
"Aku mau menurutimu tapi aku akan menghukummu atas perbuatanmu tadi!" Naruto marasa deg - degan, senang, takut, dan menelan ludah.  
"Te-teme aku semppffhh-" perkataan Naruto tidak di lanjutkan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya. Tangan sang Uchiha pun memegang pinggang Naruto hingga gadis blondie itu pun merona sambil membalas ciuman, Sasuke.  
"Puahhh..." Naruto pun menghembuskan nafasnya sambil terengah-engah setelah berciuman dan Sasuke mulai berbicara lagi.  
"Aku benci diriku yang sudah terikat olehmu dan menurutimu. Aku sudah berusaha kejam terhadapmu, tapi karena ulahmu tadi, aku jadi melakukan hal ini. Aku takut aku menjadi lemah jika berurusan dengan yang namanya 'Cinta' " kata Sasuke perlahan sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Perlahan Naruto pun mengangkat wajah Sasuke lalu berkata...  
"Teme, apa kau sudah pernah membunuh banyak orang tanpa perasaan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun mengangguk.  
"Apa kau merasa sudah menjadi kejam seperti kakakmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi dan Sasuke pun mengangguk.  
"Lalu kenapa mata kalian berbeda?"  
_Deg..._  
Sasuke kaget dan kembali menatap ke arah, Naruto.  
"Teme...sorot matamu adalah sorot mata kebencian pada kakakmu yang sesungguhnya. Jika kakakmu membencimu dan klanmu, maka sorot matanya akan sama denganmu. Namun yang ku lihat sorot mata kakakmu redup dan begitu lembut!" Kata Naruto kepada, Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menegang mendengar kata-kata, Naruto. Memang benar selama ini Sasuke hanya memperhatikan mata orang-orang yang sama dengan matanya termasuk mata Gaara yang kesepian dan mata Naruto yang pernah benci kepada orang - orang desa. Lantas, dia tidak pernah sadar ada kesamaan matanya dengan mata Itachi, padahal dia sudah mengarungi kebencian dan membunuh banyak orang.  
Naruto pun memegang pundak, Sasuke...  
"Sadarilah, Teme. Ketika bertemu dengan Itachi lagi, lawanlah dia sambil menatap matanya dan aku yakin dendammu akan sirnah." Naruto menyadari ada kesalahan antara dendam mereka, tapi Naruto tidak tau kenapa?  
"Aku sudah jujur kepadamu, tapi aku tidak mungkin untuk kembali ke desa lagi, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke lalu pergi menjauh. Naruto kembali menunduk namun ia yakin bahwa Sasuke akan segera kembali.  
Naruto masih menunduk, tapi di rasakannya Menma berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.  
Mendekat...  
Menma mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian mengusap-usap rambut sang Uzumaki tersebut.  
"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Naru-chan?" Kata Menma dengan nada khawatir namun Naruto tetap menunduk.  
"A-aku..." Naruto menjawab dengan tergagap lalu bergetar. Menma semakin khawatir dengan Naruto dan takut Sasuke sudah melukainya. Menma pun mengepalkan tangan ingin membunuh Sasuke, tapi sejurus kemudian Naruto mendongak ke atas menghadap ke menma dengan mata berkaca - kaca dan wajah merona sambil gemetaran.  
"A-aku merasa senang, Menma. Tolong aku, hatiku terus meloncat-loncat hingga membuat tubuhku gemetaran dan senang!" Kata Naruto pada, Menma. Menma cengo melihat Naruto dan bertanya dengan rasa aneh, kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini?  
"Ka-kau kenapa, Naru-chan?" Menma gugup melihat ketakutan, senang, dan gugup dalam ekspresi Naruto yang menjadi satu.

.  
Setelah beberapa hari mereka bersabar sambil menyusun rencana untuk kabur, hari ini mereka bergegas menjalankan rencana mereka.  
"Naruto, ku harap kau dapat bertahan, Naruto!" Kata Sakura memberi aba-aba pada Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Menma mulai berlari menuju ke arah titik lemah Kekkai markas untuk bisa kabur.  
"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Aku ini kuat, ttebayo!" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu mereka berpencar, Naruto dan Sasuke ke arah kanan, Sakura dan Menma ke arah kiri.  
Naruto masih berlari bersama, Sasuke.  
"Teme...ayo kita masuk ke ruang Orochimaru untuk menggagalkan usaha mereka sedikit.  
"Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk dengan cepat.  
Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pun berhenti sementara untuk mengotak-atik percobaan mereka.  
"Teme, kau sembunyi dulu, biar aku yang masuk!" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menurutinya. Naruto mulai mengendap-endap masuk.  
_Cklek..._  
Naruto membuka pintu ruang percobaan Orochimaru dan mulai mengotak-atik percobaannya.  
Ada beberapa ramuan yang di campurkan sembarangan oleh Naruto, ada tiga kabel yang di putus oleh Naruto dalam mesin pembuat makhluk kloning, dan ada juga yang sampai membuang beberapa data yang tertata rapi di rak.  
Ketika Naruto sedang mencampur ramuan secara sembarangan, tiba-tiba ada salah satu ramuan yang meledak. Naruto pun kaget dan panik dan akhirnya mau cepat-cepat kabur dari ruangan tersebut namun Orochimaru dan Kabuto sudah masuk ke ruangan dan Naruto pun ketahuan.  
"Sedang apa kau, rubah? Beraninya kau mengotak-atik percobaan kami." Kata Orochimaru geram. Naruto pun mengeluarkan kunai dan kertas peledaknya.  
"Kenapa tidak langsung bunshin, heh?" Ejek, Orochimaru. Naruto pun segera menyerang lalu Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencekik leher Naruto, namun ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah, bunshin  
"Hati - hati, sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan penyerangan ini" aba - aba Orochimaru pada, Kabuto.  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun muncul sambil berlari ke arah ke ruangan.  
"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.  
"Naruto berencana menyerang kita. Cepat cari dan tangkap dia, Sasuke!" Perintah Kabuto pada, Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam lalu Sasuke melemparkan kertas peledak ke Orochimaru dan, Kabuto.  
_Duarrrr...__  
_Ruangan di situ meledak sebagian namun Orochimaru dan Kabuto bisa menghindar dengan selamat.  
"Pengkhianat, kenapa kau menyerang kami? Kau tidak ingin kekuatanku?" Kata Orochimaru marah pada, Sasuke.  
"Aku tak mau tubuh kuatku calon pembunuh Uchiha Itachi di rebut oleh ular tua macam kau, Orochimaru!" Ketus Sasuke.  
Orochimaru geram dan menyerang Sasuke menggunakan ular-ularnya untuk menyerang Sasuke namun dapat di hindari Sasuke dengan memotong ular-ular itu dengan kusanagi miliknya.  
Karena sibuk meladeni ular - ular Orochimaru dan hanya fokus ke arah situ, Sasuke tidak tau bahwa Orochimaru sudah muncul di belakangnya.  
"Kau sudah mengancam nyawaku, lebih baik kubunuh langsung saja." Kata Orochimaru lalu Orochimaru memuntahkan sebuah pedang melalui mulutnya dan menusukkannya ke leher Sasuke dan leher Sasuke pun tertembus oleh pedang itu.

.  
Na'as...

.  
_Boft...__  
_.

Ternyata hanya Kawarimi no jutsu yang di tusuk oleh, Orochimaru.  
"Sial...sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Umpat Orochimaru kesal.  
"Apakah mereka merencanakan semua ini untuk kita, Tuan?" Pikir, Kabuto.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, dan Sakura yang tersenyum puas karena mereka berhasil kabur dari markas Orochimaru.  
"Kerja bagus Naruto...Sakura..." Kata Menma pada Naruto dan Sakura.  
"Perhitungan kita tepat!" Sasuke ikut bicara.  
"Ahahaah, ttebayo! Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari tadi adalah Bunshin ku dan Kawarimi no jutsu Sakura, ttebayo!" Kata Naruto semangat.

_**Flashback**____**  
**_.  
Terdapat empat orang yang berlari mencari titik lemah Kekkai dan Sasuke yang menjadi penunjuk jalannya.  
"Aku merasakannya, ada di ujung sana!" Kata Sasuke menunjuk ke arah di ujung jalan yang mereka lewati di bagian utara markas.  
Mereka pun tiba di tempat dan melihat ada sebuah segel di tempat tersebut.  
"Naruto, sekarang hentikan aliran chakra mu dan bunshinmu pun akan hilang" kata Sasuke pada, Naruto.  
Naruto pun menghentikan aliran chakranya. Sasuke pun meletakkan kertas pembuka Kekkai ke titik lemah tersebut dan menembakkan Chidori senbonnya ke titik lemah itu, dan berhasil...Kekkai pun terbuka.  
"Bagus...Sakura, pertahankan Kawarimi no jutsu mu hingga kita lumayan jauh dari tempat ini." Kata Menma pada Sakura dan Sakura pun mengangguk sambil berkonsentrasi mengendalikan chakranya. Ketika mereka baru memulai perjalanan, Sakura mulai lemas mengendalikan Chakranya untuk mempertahankan Kawarimi no jutsunya.  
"Sasuke, tolong gendong saja Sakura-chan, dia tidak kuat!" Kata Naruto dengan menahan sakit pada Sasuke dan Sakura pun merona. Sasuke tidak membalas dan langsung menggendong Sakura dengan rona di wajah, Sakura.

_**Flashback End**____**  
**_.  
Kenapa Naruto dan kawan - kawan menggunakan Kawarimi no jutsu Sakura dan satu Bunshin Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Orochimaru? Karena Naruto akan mengulur waktu mereka untuk berlari ke titik lemah Kekkai dan bertahan melawan Orochimaru, dan ketika mereka sampai ke titik lemah Kekkai, mereka akan menghancurkannya dan Naruto harus menghentikan aliran chakranya, otomatis bunshin Naruto akan menghilang juga. Pada saat itulah ganti Kawarimi no jutsu Sakura yang mengulur waktu menghadapi Orochimaru karena Sakura mampu mengontrol chakra dengan baik dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan tetap mempertahankan Kawarimi no jutsunya, sementara mereka menghancurkan segel dan berlari. Naruto dan Sakura bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian, Menma sebagai pengawas keadaan ketika berlari ke titik lemah Kekkai, dan Sasuke sebagai penghancur Kekkai tersebut.  
"Kita akan sampai ke Perbatasan negara Api dua hari lagi dan disitulah aku akan berpisah dengan kalian!" Kata, Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah sedih mendengarnya, Namun mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

_-Markas Orochimaru-____  
_.  
"Kuso...Mereka berempat kabur!" Umpat Kabuto kesal.  
"Khu...khu...khu...biarkan saja mereka semua ke, Konoha. Sebentar lagi kita akan bunuh mereka bersama-sama di desa mereka, walau rencana kita sebagian telah hilang karena mereka kabur. Tapi kita akan tetap berhasil." Kata Orochimaru yakin.  
"Dengan mayat - mayat ini!" Kata Kabuto lalu mengeluarkan peti - peti itu dari tanah.

.

.  
TBC

_Huahhhhh...akhirnya selesai. Fic ini kerasa makin jelek saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menuju ending, hehehehe...__  
__Ini Fic Multichap pertama soalnya, jadi gomen bila banyak kekurangan.__  
__Entah kenapa kepikiran memberi sebuah taktik dalam rencana kabur bareng-bareng ini /plak/__  
__Yosh...gomen telat update ya, dan jangan lupa review!__  
_  
**Mind to RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
